Depravity
by Satan's Pet Turtle
Summary: MOVED FROM CODY-KUN'S ACCOUNT. Sasuke and Itachi are in an unhealthy relationship. Sasuke craves pain, and Itachi is more than happy to oblige. Is their love stronger than their insanity? Disturbing content, Uchihacest, lemons, angst, knifeplay, bloodplay, rape, murder, kidnapping, and torture (list is on-going). Not for the faint of heart.
1. Prologue

**Begin Author's Note:**

**Daelyn: Okay, hi!**

**Cody: Yo.**

**Daelyn: This is a depressing, fucked up story. Simple as that.**

**Cody: Don't read it if you're squeamish or easily offended.**

**Daelyn: Most deffly. This delves into the minds of two very fucked up individuals. It's our own twist on their mental disorders in this particular AU. Very graphic. Extremely disturbing.**

**Cody: This story contains incest, lemons, knife-play, blood-play, sadomasochism, Insane!Itachi, and a ton of other fucked up things. Read at your own risk c:**

**Daelyn: And painslut!Sasuke~**

**Cody: YES! My baby~**

**Daelyn: XD Okay, on with the story...**

**End Author's Note.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

A trickle of bright red blood ran down Sasuke's chest. It was a morbidly beautiful contrast, the vibrant scarlet against porcelain white. Sasuke shuddered, his breath coming out in ragged bursts.

"I-Itachi…"

The elder smirked at Sasuke and lapped up the blood, catching every bead of vermillion that popped from the deep gash. Itachi moaned deeply. He would never get sick of the taste of his baby brother's blood.

Knife in hand, he sliced at the young raven's chest once more and dragged the blade from directly underneath Sasuke's right nipple to below his navel. Sasuke moaned loudly, and his cock stood impossibly hard.

"Oh, God," he cried as Itachi dug the knife in a little deeper.

Blood gushed freely. Sasuke felt a little light-headed, but this only added to his excitement. He strived for pain, _lived_ for it. To Sasuke, pain was the ultimate pleasure. He wanted to be used, hurt, cut, burned, _anything_, just to feel that rush…and Itachi was more than happy to comply.

The elder loved inflicting pain, both emotional and physical. He was responsible for the deaths of both of their parents after all. Perhaps that was how Sasuke got so fucked up in the first place. Itachi had been sent away, even diagnosed as criminally insane, but five years in a mental institution and a series of incredible lawyers allowed him to have a second chance at life.

If one could even call this living.

"M-More," Sasuke weakly croaked. His vision started to get a little spotty, but he wanted more pain, more _pleasure_. "Please, _more,_ aniki." Blood spilled over his bony ribs and stained the white sheets beneath them, although both Uchiha thought it looked nothing short of beautiful.

Sasuke yanked against the cuffs tying him to the bedpost. He threw his head back and arched his back, pushing the knife deeper into his stomach. He let out a throaty moan and tugged at his wrists so forcefully he felt the metal cut into his skin.

Itachi chuckled darkly, but decided against cutting his brother again. He didn't want Sasuke to pass out, and he was growing impatient. The elder ran his fingers through the blood pooled in the hollow younger's sternum and stomach, earning a shudder and breathy mewl from Sasuke, then trailed his fingers down to his entrance. He didn't give Sasuke any warning before roughly pushing two fingers inside. Sasuke threw his head back with a choked scream that tapered off into a long, drawn-out moan.

"Yes," he cried. "Oh God, _yes_."

Itachi mercilessly thrust his fingers in and out, and Sasuke pushed his hips down to meet every brutal, painful thrust. Itachi didn't make any attempt to be gentle—it wasn't in his nature. He shoved his digits inside his baby brother a couple more times before he removed them. He ran his fingers through the blood once more and stroked his cock with it, lubrication a quiet afterthought. Smirking sadistically, he positioned himself outside of his brother's entrance, teasing the ring of muscle with his head.

He shoved himself in quickly and gave the younger no time to adjust before fucking him savagely. Sasuke screamed without slowing his own pace, his eyes half-lidded and mouth gone slack. It felt so _good_ to be used like this.

With a groan, Itachi leant down and began licking the blood from Sasuke's stomach and chest. He hummed as the rusty, metallic taste danced on his tongue. The elder reached down and gripped Sasuke's hips with bruising force and dug his fingernails into the pale flesh hard enough to break skin.

Sasuke's voice was becoming hoarse with screaming and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. It hurt too much for him to hold out, and when Itachi accidentally brushed against his prostate he fell over the edge. He arched his back with his loudest scream yet, spurting his cum onto both his and Itachi's bodies. The elder came soon after and harshly bit down on Sasuke's neck, happily drinking whatever blood flowed into his mouth.

Their bodies went limp. Their breathing was frantic and they were both sweaty and exhausted. They laid in silence for a few more moments, Sasuke's body aching _everywhere_, and Itachi's lust finally sated.

"Clean yourself up," the elder instructed. Sasuke nodded quickly and winced slightly as Itachi withdrew his spent length from Sasuke's bloody and abused entrance. Itachi quickly leaned over and loosened Sasuke's restraints, then left the room and wandered off. Sasuke didn't give much thought as to where his brother went and soon abandoned the bloody bed.

He made his way to the shower conjoined with their shared bedroom. Already naked, he threw the shower handle down as hot as it would go and waited for the heat to burn away his skin. He looked down at the myriad of scars littered across every inch of his frail, bony body and reveled in the painful memories associated with each one. Scabs from recent wounds peeled and slipped down the drain, letting pink blood flow anew. The cuts and gashes from tonight's escapade bled freely and excessively. Sasuke still felt light headed, but couldn't find it in himself to care about his physical well-being. He always loved the pain Itachi dealt him, and there was not an ounce of regret in him for thinking that.

How had it gotten this way?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is only the prologue, so there's plenty more to come. Please favorite, follow and review if you managed to enjoy this. xD**


	2. Mommy's Little Angels

**Begin Author's Note:**

**Daelyn: Welcome to the first chapter! We hope this piece of disgusting (and well-named) depravity will appeal to thee.**

**Cody: We actually worked pretty damn hard on this. It was way too much fun to write something so fucked-up...and you guys haven't even seen the worst of it. cx**

**Daelyn: Yes, we worked pretty hard, so we would both really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. Thanks so much!**

**Cody: Now on to the depravity~**

**End Author's Note.**

* * *

**Eight Years Before**

"Hey, Sasuke, want to play a game with me?"

The young raven looked up in surprise. Was his big brother actually offering to play with him?

"Of course, aniki!" He said with a huge smile. Itachi smirked at the naive boy. This would be easier than he expected.

"Well, you're going to have to keep this a secret," he said. Sasuke was a little confused, but nodded his head.

"Okay."

Itachi took the small boy's hand and led him to his room. He gently pushed Sasuke down onto his bed which caused the tiny raven to eye him curiously. It was rare for him to be allowed in his Nii-san's room and something about the way Itachi acted just seemed...off. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it. The boy wasn't afraid until Itachi pulled a big knife out of his nightstand. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What's that for?"

"It's part of the game, too," Itachi said.

"Wh-What are you gonna do?"

"_We're_ going to ask if kaa-san and tou-san want to play with us."

Sasuke tilted his head, obviously confused. Just what kind of game was this?

"O-Okay..."

Itachi smirked and reached for Sasuke's hand. They made their way downstairs together, the ominous gleam of the knife putting a nervous flutter in Sasuke's stomach. Their soft footfalls fell quietly on the plush carpet leading up to Mikoto and Fugaku. Their parents sat reclined on the couch, leaning against each other, completely oblivious to the horrific plans of their eldest son.

"Ita-"

Itachi slapped a hand over Sasuke's mouth and threw him vicious glare.

"Be quiet," he hissed. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. He hated it when Itachi was angry with him. It usually meant he would get kicked or hit.

But Itachi didn't do anything to him. He gripped the black handle on the large knife and turned to face their parents again. The next thing he did was so fast it scared Sasuke motionless. Itachi reached around and yanked the blade across their father's throat. Four things happened at once. Fugaku gagged and reached for this throat, his blood spurted across the living room floor, Mikoto screamed at the top of her lungs, and Sasuke stepped back from the whole scene. He touched his cheek when he felt something warm splash against his face and pulled his hand away to see a spot of red bloom across his fingers.

Mikoto jumped from the couch and looked at Itachi with absolute horror and confusion. She backed away from him to grab the phone, but Itachi leapt over the couch, dropping the knife in the process. He tackled her to the floor, wrapping his small hands around her neck.

"Sasuke! The knife!"

Sasuke looked down at the red blade with wide, teary eyes. His tiny frame was wracked with violent shivers. He went into shock.

"If you don't pick up that knife, I'll cut you up just like tou-san!" Itachi shouted, his voice high with lunacy. His face slacked with an eerie smile as he turned his gaze toward his mother. Mikoto looked up at her son, her eyes wide and pleading. Her breathing came in short gasps due to the hands wrapped securely around her throat.

Sasuke picked up the knife with shaky hands and quickly walked over to his brother. He stumbled his way around the couch, trying to give Itachi the knife.

"No, you have to do it yourself. We're playing this game _together_, remember?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. His brother couldn't mean that he wanted him to-

"Stab her," Itachi said, his smile growing even wider. "Kill the bitch, Sasuke. Do it for me."

Mikoto turned to face her youngest son the best she could. Her eyes bulged and begged for him to somehow stop this insanity, though she knew that he was no match for his older brother. Her mouth opened in an attempt to form words, but all that came out was a terrible choking noise as her face slowly turned blue.

"Sasuke," Itachi hissed. "Do it _now_."

He pulled the knife closer to his chest and shook his head.

"I-I can't, nii-san...why? Why are you doing this?" He sobbed.

"Do I really need a reason, Sasuke?"

He shook his head again and nearly dropped the knife because of how badly he trembled.

"No! I don't want to-"

"SASUKE!" Itachi's grip tightened around Mikoto's neck with the force of his anger. "_Now_."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked down at his mom's purple face and felt his eyes sting with tears. He closed his eyes and took in a large breath, then held out the knife. Itachi smiled at Sasuke's compliance.

"Good boy," he said.

Sasuke took a shaky step closer to his mother. He sank down to her level, his knees nearly giving out on him.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry, kaa-san."

Itachi grinned and nearly laughed. Oh, this was going so well.

Sasuke held the knife over his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to watch what he was about to do to his mother. Itachi leaned backward and held her arms at her sides. Her entire body convulsed at the sudden intake of air.

"Sasuke, please-"

He buried the knife in her throat. Itachi threw his head back with a maniacal laugh. The life soon drained out of Mikoto and Itachi no longer needed to hold her down. He released his hold on her arms and leaned back. He turned his gaze towards the shaking, crying boy, and locked eyes with him. He smiled.

"Isn't this a fun game, otouto?"

* * *

**Present**

Sasuke snuck into the kitchen after he cleaned himself up and wrapped his wounds. He really hoped Itachi fell asleep already. His nii-san would be so angry if he knew what Sasuke was about to do... The younger raven tiptoed over to the fridge and opened it as quietly as he could. He held his breath for a moment and counted the seconds as he examined the sparse contents of the refrigerator.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke gasped. So, Itachi _was_ awake.

"N-Nothing," he said and quickly closed the door.

"That's not what it looks like to me." Itachi stared Sasuke down with an accusatory glare. "What have I told you about lying?"

Sasuke flustered at Itachi's question.

"I mean, it's just dinner..."

"Just dinner? Look at yourself! Like you ever eat 'just dinner,'" he sneered, his eyes raking up and down Sasuke's frame. Sasuke looked down at his bare feet, humiliated.

"I'm sorry, nii-san. It won't happen again."

Itachi roughly grabbed Sasuke's chin and jerked his head to face him. "Don't lie to me again, Sasuke."

"Yeah, okay," Sasuke said.

"What was that?"

"I-I mean yes, sir..."

Itachi smirked. "Good boy."

Itachi leaned in to briefly press his lips against his brother's. Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut at the pressure as he sank into the kiss. Itachi couldn't help but smirk at Sasuke's contented reaction, but soon pulled back.

He grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and roughly pulled him into the living room. They sat down on the couch, Sasuke's frail body falling into Itachi's arms. In a sudden change of disposition, the elder looped his arms around Sasuke and pressed an almost gentle kiss to his temple. Sasuke blushed slightly at this rare show of affection.

Itachi reached down and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, and although he was still gentle, Sasuke gasped. The younger raven was on edge due to Itachi's uncharacteristic behavior. He knew that something had to be bothering Itachi if he wasn't trying to hurt him, and it scared Sasuke a good bit.

"So beautiful..." Itachi muttered and turned Sasuke's wrist over in his hand. He brought a finger up to lightly trace along the series of red and white scars that marred Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shuddered as his older brother's warm, wet tongue licked a trail up his most prominent scar. The scar from the cut that nearly killed him.

They sat in silence for a few more moments. Itachi continued to admire Sasuke's vast array of scars, running his fingers over them, and sometimes paused to lick at the darker ones. Sasuke was almost lulled into a false sense of safety until Itachi bit down hard on his arm. Sasuke yelped, although it turned into a breathy half-moan once the pain fully hit him. He squirmed in the elder's lap as Itachi's teeth continued to sink into his flesh.

"Itachi," he breathed, arousal beginning to set in on him.

The elder increased the pressure of his teeth until he felt blood spill into his mouth. He sucked it up greedily, careful not to let even one drop escape. Sasuke's breathing became labored as euphoria washed over him.

"Oh God," he moaned, his head falling back to rest against the elder's shoulder. Why did it feel so _good_?

Itachi continued to suck until he was satisfied with the amount of blood he earned and released his hold on the younger's wrist. He licked over the wound almost apologetically, although he truly had nothing to apologize for. Sasuke loved every second of it.

"You're mine," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded his head weakly in response.

"Yours," he replied.

"You're worthless without me," Itachi said and paused to suck at the vicious bite-mark he left on Sasuke's neck earlier.

"I'm worthless without you," Sasuke panted. "Completely worthless."

"I _own_ you."

Sasuke moaned as Itachi's teeth teased the injured flesh of his neck. The elder licked around the injury, but soon pulled back.

"I'm never letting you go, Sasuke. Every part of you is mine."

Sasuke nodded his head with vigor. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They sat there for a few more moments, or maybe it was a couple of hours. All Sasuke knew was that it had been so long since his older brother simply held him like this. It was honestly starting to scare him. His brother was never gentle. His brother was never nice. His brother was never _loving_.

Just what had gotten into Itachi?

"Let's go to bed," Itachi said, startling Sasuke a bit. The younger raven had started to drift off to sleep. He nodded and stifled a yawn.

"Okay."

Sasuke got off the elder and stood up. Itachi followed suit and grasped Sasuke's hand as he led them back to their bedroom. Once there, Sasuke noticed that Itachi took the time to change the sheets. That was a very strange thing for him to do considering how often they had sex. Sasuke couldn't even get off without bleeding at least a little bit, so it was pointless for them to change the sheets that often if they were just going to be dirtied again. Sasuke kept his mouth shut, however, for fear of setting Itachi off. He may love pain- both emotional and physical- but a kind Itachi was a special treat. He wanted this to last for as long as it could.

Itachi motioned for the younger to lay down beside him and Sasuke happily complied. He kept his distance at first because Itachi was never one to particularly enjoy cuddling, but was happily surprised to feel Itachi's arms wrap around him and pull him closer to his chest.

Itachi lightly kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"You're mine, Sasuke. Forever."

For some reason, hearing this almost made Sasuke feel...happy. He snuggled a little bit closer to his aniki- but only a little, since he didn't really know how far he could push Itachi's pleasant mood.

"Yours. Forever."

* * *

Things seemed back to normal the next morning. Itachi was cold and distant as usual and made Sasuke cook him breakfast. Sasuke really hoped he'd be allowed to eat. It had been a long time since he'd actually had a meal.

"Uh, aniki?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke blushed as he set a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice on the table in front of Itachi. He scratched at his cheek nervously and averted his eyes before taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Uh...could I have some, too?" He asked, his voice high-pitched and meek.

Itachi was taken aback for a moment. He seemed to be considering Sasuke's request. A couple seconds of silence ticked on, causing Sasuke to gulp nervously.

"I suppose so," Itachi finally muttered. "You've been good lately."

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you!" He ran back into the kitchen to fix himself a plate and pour a glass of juice. He returned soon after and sat down next to Itachi at the table. He ate slowly and carefully, savoring every bit of food. They may have only been eggs, but they tasted incredible to the starving boy.

"Did I say you could have orange juice?" Itachi suddenly asked.

"I-I'm-"

Itachi smiled and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I was just joking."

Sasuke's eyes eventually returned to their normal size. He nodded his head with a relieved smile and continued eating. Itachi lit a cigarette once he was done with his own food. He inhaled deeply then exhaled, nearly causing Sasuke to gag at the smell. He hated those things, but he'd never tell Itachi. All too soon, Sasuke's eggs and juice were gone.

"Uh...aniki?"

"Yes?"

"Could I maybe have...more?"

Itachi's face darkened. "More?" He said. "You're already fat enough. I don't think you need more."

Itachi's hand flicked over and jabbed the lit cigarette into Sasuke's arm, twisting it slightly in an attempt to burn his brother as badly as possible. Sasuke gasped and threw his head back while gritting his teeth, but didn't try to pull away.

"I-Itachi," he mewled.

Then, the pain was gone. Itachi dropped his extinguished cigarette in the ashtray. Sasuke panted for a moment, trying to get over the initial shock of the burn. He laid back in his chair and looked over at Itachi. Both Uchiha were silent.

"I'm leaving for work now. I take it I can trust you to clean the house while I'm gone?"

Sasuke nodded. "Of course."

"Good boy. And remember what I've said about 'mom'?"

Sasuke flushed and looked down at his empty plate.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Itachi stood from his chair and patted Sasuke on the head, ruffling his hair.

"I'll see you tonight," he said as he leaned down to peck Sasuke lightly on the lips.

Sasuke tipped his head forward to deepen the kiss, but Itachi pulled away too quickly.

"Be good," the elder said while grabbing his briefcase and heading towards the door.

"Yes, sir."

And then Itachi was gone. Sasuke sighed and stared down at his empty plate once again. He sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound the rhythmic ticking of the clock above the stove.

_Why do you let him boss you around like that? Have you finally accepted that he's better than you?_

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Go away," he hissed. "I'm not supposed to talk to you."

_Really, Sasuke? Is that any way to speak to your mother?_

"You're not my mother!" He shouted and stood up from his chair, shoving it against the wall behind him with the force of his movement. "Just leave me alone!"

_You're lucky I don't hit you for speaking to me that way; although, I'm sure you'd just enjoy it._

"Stop it!" He shouted, covering his ears. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

_I haven't done anything. It's all _your_ fault._

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry! Please, just leave me alone!"

_You aren't really sorry. I've seen the disgusting things you let him do to you. You're sick._

Sasuke fell down onto the ground, shaking his head and covering his ears the best he could. But how was that going to help anything when the voice was inside his head?

"Please," he whispered. "Please, 'mom', just leave me alone. I'm sorry."

And then the voice was gone.

Sasuke sat huddled in the corner, shaking and crying for ten more minutes. She may have been gone for now, but he knew she'd be back before the day was through. The only time 'mom' wasn't around to haunt him was when Itachi was home.

Once Sasuke was able to get his trembling under control, he stood and fixed the chair. He grabbed the two plates and glasses off of the table and made his way into the kitchen to wash them. The thought of eating more food briefly crossed his mind, but he shook it off. Itachi would be angry with him for lying.

After putting the leftover food away, he washed the dishes quickly, then dried and put them in the cabinet. He decided to get to work on cleaning the house as Itachi had instructed. He began with their bedroom. He vacuumed the floor and made their bed, although he was happy to remember that he wouldn't have to change the sheets this morning. After he was done with the bedroom he moved onto their bathroom. He scrubbed the tub and then cleaned the toilet.

_Do you enjoy being Itachi's bitch?_

He took a deep breath and tried his hardest to ignore her. He hoped that perhaps the voice would go away if he ignored it for long enough, but he knew that hell would freeze over before that ever happened.

_Why don't you just kill yourself? Someone like you doesn't deserve to live._

He shook his head and tightly squeezed his eyes shut.

_It's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you, Sasuke._

"Just go away!" He shouted.

_Die, and I will._

"I can't kill myself," he said, his voice shaking. "I belong to Itachi. I'm his property. I don't have the right."

_Well, at least you know your place._

And then she was gone again.

He shook violently. He slowly lowered himself to sit on the edge of the tub, and held his face in his hands. He was crying, though he couldn't remember when he started. He allowed himself a couple more moments to get himself under control, then finished cleaning the bathroom.

The bedroom and bathroom were the only places that really needed any cleaning that day, so he decided to take a nap on the couch once he was done. He knew 'mom' couldn't talk to him while he was asleep, so it was more than tempting to succumb to silence than stay awake and hear her tormenting words.

_You're so weak..._

* * *

"Wake up, Sasuke."

The raven's eyes flew open. Just how long had he been asleep? He sat up quickly and stifled a yawn.

"I-I'm sorry. 'Mom' was trying to talk to me, and I-"

"It's fine," he said. "But we have a guest."

Sasuke's eyes drifted to the figure standing behind Itachi. She stepped forward a little, and Sasuke was able to better inspect her.

She was obviously a slut, if one were to judge by the length (or lack thereof) of her skirt, the amount of cleavage on obvious display, and the vibrant scarlet of her lipstick. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust, but a firm glare from Itachi was enough to curb his anger.

"She and I are going to be having a bit of fun," Itachi began with a smirk. "I'd like for you to stay and watch."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. _Please tell me I don't have to be-_

"You'll be tied up, of course."

Sasuke's face fell. So he would.

The younger raven stood and made his way over to their closet to grab the restraints he and Itachi kept there. He followed Itachi and the nameless girl into their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

_This is gonna be a long night..._

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite and follow and review.**


	3. Playing with Fire

**Begin Author's Note:**

**Daelyn: We're both so in love with the last sentence. It's just...yeah. And then the black hooker. Yum.**

**Cody: It's beautiful. Everything about this is just fantastic. We are normal teenagers doing normal things. Normal.**

**Daelyn: WE'RE NORMALERS. BELIEVE IT. Over four thousand words of pure normal. Enjoy~**

**Cody: ENJOY THE NORMAL. No but seriously, don't read this unless you have a strong stomach.**

**End Author's Note.**

* * *

**Eight Years Before**

Sasuke bolted from the house. His arms pumped furiously and his bare feet hit the pavement so hard he thought they might split open. Tears clouded his vision, but he tried his hardest to ignore them.

"Sasuke!" Itachi burst through the front door of the house, chasing his little brother with the knife held tightly in hand.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and ran as hard as he could. He needed to get help. A tight hand wrapped around his neck and lifted him off the ground. Sasuke gripped Itachi's arm and kicked his legs helplessly in the air.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" He hissed in his ear. "I told you we needed to keep this a secret!"

Sasuke gagged for air and kicked his legs as hard as he could. His brother's arm tightened around his neck until his vision began to blacken around the edges. He opened his mouth in an attempt to beg to be let down but he couldn't speak. All he made were those same terrible choking noises his mother made as Itachi's pale fingers squeezed the life out of her.

"You're being a very bad boy, Sasuke," Itachi sneered. "Bad boys deserve to be punished."

He threw Sasuke onto the ground and knocked the wind out of him. Sasuke gasped as air once again entered his lungs, but his eyes grew wide as he saw the malicious gleam in Itachi's gaze. The elder raven casually strolled over to the younger, his smile growing with every step he took.

"Are you sorry, Sasuke?" He chuckled as he slowly sank to the ground until he was straddling the boy.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sasuke sobbed. He'd never been more terrified in his life.

Itachi simply chuckled and pulled the knife up, pressing the blade against his cheek.

"I bet you'd look so pretty covered in blood," he murmured.

Sasuke tried to pull away from the blade but Itachi grabbed his face and held him still.

"You deserve this, Sasuke." Itachi said and increased the pressure of the blade until the first droplet of blood spilled down his cheek. Sasuke gasped, but didn't move for fear of pressing the knife deeper into his flesh.

"Please stop," he whispered, his voice shaking. "Please, nii-san, please don't hurt me."

"You deserve this, Sasuke." Itachi said, his hot breath ghosting his face. "You deserve even worse than what I can do to you."

"I...I don't..."

"Yes you do," Itachi said.

Sasuke looked up at the starry sky above them. _I deserve this..? Why?_

Itachi lifted the blade from his face and whipped it across the exposed skin of his arm. Sasuke cried out and tried to extricate himself from his brother's hold, but found it impossible. He was far too tiny and Itachi was much bigger. Rocks beneath him pressed into his back, bruising him.

Itachi leaned down to lick up some of the blood that poured out of the cut. It was a foreign taste to him, but one he found himself immediately craving more of. The added pressure on the wound pushed a groan from Sasuke's lips and tears down his face.

"Please, nii-san, stop it!"

"Why? Why shouldn't I keep hurting you, huh?! Tell me, otouto!"

Sasuke sobbed at Itachi's words and cried even louder when Itachi started slashing at his arm again. It hurt so terribly, and all he wanted was for it to stop.

"Please, aniki! I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?"

"F-For...f-for..."

Itachi once again slashed at his arm.

"For betraying me?" He growled and put the knife to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke shuddered at the point of the blade poised on his skin. His thin shirt offered little protection.

"For betraying you! I'm sorry for betraying you!"

Itachi smiled. "Good boy."

Then he cut him.

Sasuke screamed as loud as he could at the feeling of his skin spreading open. Itachi laughed as blood spilled onto Sasuke's chest and white shirt, staining them a lovely vermilion.

"I knew you'd look beautiful..."

"Oh my God!"

Itachi's head jerked up toward the source of the noise. He glared viciously.

"Someone call the police!" The woman shouted, her hand moving to cover her mouth. Her eyes widened with shock. "Help, someone, please!"

Itachi stood from his place on Sasuke and faced the woman. A small smile graced his handsome features. He slowly stalked toward the woman, bloody knife in hand. Sasuke soon felt his vision fade to black as blood poured out of his wounds.

"What's going on?" A man poked his head out of his door and gaped at the horrifying sight on the Uchihas' lawn. He reached for his cell phone and quickly began punching numbers on the dialpad.

Itachi charged at the woman who had wandered much too close to the scene and blindly swiped the blade. She shrieked and fell backward, landing on the grass. She brought a hand up to guard her face as she trembled with fear.

The knife fell out of Itachi's grasp as he was roughly tackled to the ground. He snarled and struggled violently as he was pinned down.

"Th-Thank you," the woman breathed. She was still shaking.

"Get the fuck off me," Itachi hissed. He thrashed under the man's weight, but soon found his smaller, fourteen-year-old frame was no match for a grown man.

"What the hell happened to you, Uchiha?" The man muttered. Was this really the same quiet, well-behaved boy he'd watched grow up?

Itachi stopped thrashing. He was quiet for a moment, but then he began to laugh. It was quiet at first, but soon grew louder and louder until he could hardly catch his breath. Once his laughing quieted down, he finally responded.

"I got bored."

* * *

**Present**

Itachi tied Sasuke up carefully and made him sit on a chair in the corner of the room. He would have a perfect view of everything happening on the bed, which was exactly what Itachi wanted. He could look, but he couldn't touch. Itachi dragged his fingers over the prostitute's mocha skin. She threw her head back with a breathy, feminine moan and arched her back.

_Whore,_ Sasuke thought to himself with distaste. He hated it when Itachi brought these women home. They were disgusting. The only reason he got off in situations like this was because of watching Itachi fuck them mercilessly.

Itachi growled and practically ripped the woman's skirt off. She wasn't wearing any underwear. She looked down at him and smirked with her plush lips.

"Eager?"

"Shut up," he growled, his eyes shining with both lust for her body and her blood. These nights always ended the exact same way- but unlike all the other nights, this time he made sure to pick one who would scream loudly when he had his fun with her. He could just _sense_ it.

He bit down on her inner thigh, earning a sweet moan from above. Sasuke squirmed in his seat as he imagined Itachi doing the same to him. He pulled at his restraints harshly, but Itachi made sure to bind him tightly. Sasuke had no chance of escape. The cuffs chafed against his wrists and ankles, giving him no room to move comfortably; just the way he liked it.

The woman cried out when Itachi's finger plunged into her sex. He was rough, but not quite as rough as he was when fucking Sasuke. He added a second finger and she pushed against them, moaning loudly. Sasuke almost felt repulsed until Itachi glanced at him with half-lidded eyes. Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips, making Itachi smirk sadistically. He pushed a third inside the woman writhing beneath him and then leaned forward to tease her clit with his tongue.

"Ah, God," she cried. She yanked at Itachi's hair, pleading for more. Sasuke wished nothing more than to switch places with this unworthy woman. She didn't deserve to be pleasured by a god like Itachi.

Itachi continued to tease and play with her, but soon grew impatient. He retracted his fingers and tongue from the her wet womanhood, and leaned backward to unbuckle and pull off his belt.

"You want to have a little fun?" He folded his belt over on itself and held it up for her to see. Her face was flushed, lust clouding her better judgment. She nodded fervently.

Itachi cracked the belt over her upper thighs. She screamed and thrashed, looking up at Itachi with confused eyes. It hurt worse than she imagined. Smirking sadistically, Itachi leaned forward and quickly fastened her hands together with the belt. Her eyes widened as fear began to set in.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Having fun," he replied.

Sasuke smirked. The slut would get what was coming to her.

She began wiggling frantically and tried to kick Itachi, but he held her legs down with his hands. She started screaming, but Itachi made no move to stop her.

"Scream louder," he said, his voice low and husky. "It turns me on."

Sasuke mewled from his seat in the corner. Oh_ God_ how he wished it was him.

Her eyes were wide and frantic as Itachi unbuckled the front of his pants. She tried to kick once more, but his hands were soon back to stop her. Leaking cock now exposed, he plunged into her mercilessly. She threw her head back with a shriek as pain wracked her entire frame.

"S-Stop!" She screamed as loudly as she could.

Itachi moaned in response. "That's more like it," he chuckled. He continued to fuck her savagely, screams pouring from her ruby-red lips.

Sasuke was painfully aroused. His cock strained against his jeans and he wished for nothing more than to simply be allowed to touch himself. Watching Itachi dominate someone so ruthlessly had him reduced to nothing but a lustful mess.

The woman's eyes were tightly squeezed shut as she continued to scream. She didn't see Itachi reach under the pillow to grab the serrated knife he kept there. She didn't see him move to press it against her throat. Her eyes only shot open after she felt the cool metal of the blade against her pretty neck.

"N-No," she sobbed, her voice hoarse from screaming. "Please stop!"

Itachi laughed throatily. "I love it when they beg," he said, his eyes gleaming with insanity. He slowed his hips down a bit and ran the dull edge of the knife against her throat. She was shaking with terror.

"It's been fun," he said, his tone light and almost amused, "it _really_ has, but now it's time for our game to be _over!"_

With punctuation, he sliced her throat open.

A gargled scream ripped her lips open as her throat filled with blood. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body convulsed. The life quickly drained out of her, blood splattering all over Itachi. He grinned wickedly as the woman died.

Itachi increased the speed of his hips. This whole ordeal had brought him incredibly close to completion. With a few more thrusts he came into the woman's lifeless body. He allowed himself a moment to steady his breathing, then pulled out of her and sat back on the bed.

Sasuke panted in the corner. He was unbearably hard just from watching.

"Nii-san," he pleaded. "Please, please fuck me. I _need_ it."

Itachi simply smirked at the younger.

"Really? Did watching me fuck and kill some random whore really get you that worked up?"

Sasuke nodded fervently. "Please fuck me," he begged. "Cut me, burn me, stab me, fuck me, just _please, please_ touch me."

Itachi stood from the bed and strode over to Sasuke's writhing form. He straddled his baby brother and gyrated against his hardness. Sasuke threw his head back and mewled. He stared into his brother's charcoal eyes and bit his lip. This gorgeous creature above him, this amazing being who was too perfect, too flawless, too _sexy_ to be human. He moaned louder and fought against the biting cuffs to meet Itachi's thrusts.

"God, aniki, _please!"_

"I am your god."

"You are my god," he breathed.

"You _worship_ me."

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi smirked and leaned down to capture his brother's lips in a searing kiss. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and fought harder against his restraints. He wanted this so badly it _hurt._

"Itachi, please touch me, please, _please,"_ he cried, but Itachi's mouth over his muffled his pleas.

"How badly do you want it, otouto?" Itachi reached down and fondled Sasuke's cock through his jeans. "You don't seem to want it that bad..."

"I do! I do, nii-san, please give it to me!" He arched his back in the chair and felt a trickle of blood ghost down his hand.

Itachi's hand squeezed tighter until Sasuke couldn't breathe properly anymore.

"I-Itachi," he mewled.

"Want to try something new, Sasuke?" Itachi nipped at Sasuke's neck, bruising the skin. Sasuke hummed deep in his throat and let out breathy gasps. He tipped his head back and practically begged for Itachi to keep biting every inch of him.

"Yes, sir," Sasuke breathed.

Itachi smiled. He stood from his position on Sasuke with one last stroke to the crotch of his pants and moved to the nightstand. He opened the mahogany drawer and pulled out a blue and red lighter; on the side was the crest of the company, the white outline of a traditional Japanese fan. Itachi turned around and flicked the flame once, twice, and then held it the third. He strode over to Sasuke and sat in his lap again, pressing their cocks flush against one another.

"Open your mouth, otouto," he breathed, teasing Sasuke's neck with the tiny flame, "let me see your tongue."

Sasuke's breathing came in quick huffs at the lovingly painful burn of the fire. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. The little black piercing in his mouth poked out and Itachi thought this was the best place to start their night's games. He set the flame to Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke cried out and threw his head back, but only from the shock. He wanted pain like anyone else wanted _air._ Itachi brought his other hand up and yanked Sasuke's head back to the flame.

"No," he growled, "lick it."

Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips against Itachi's, even though the only real friction he got was from the cuffs cutting his skin open. Itachi let go of the trigger on the lighter, but held the searing hot tip to the bottom of Sasuke's tongue. The younger moaned loudly and thought he was going to scream.

It felt so fucking _good._

Itachi pulled back the lighter and tossed it on top of their chest of drawers. He crashed their lips together, loving the taste of his little brother's charred flesh. He pulled away from Sasuke, a shiny sliver of saliva tying the two together until it snapped, and moved to pick up a tiny key from the top of the chest of drawers. He stood behind Sasuke.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"Yes!" Sasuke practically screamed.

"Do you?" Itachi leaned down and breathed across the back of Sasuke's neck. He pulled a pocket knife out of his pants, one he kept for spur of the moment decisions. "How much?" He tilted his head like a curious little kid.

"What the hell do you want me to do, Itachi-nii?" Sasuke spat out the words, hoping to incite anger in his brother. He wanted him to be angry. He wanted Itachi to be angry and fuck him harder than he ever had in his life. His erection pressed against the crotch of his pants painfully. How much more waiting could he endure? Itachi tutted at Sasuke's disobedience.

"That isn't going to get you what you want tonight." The blade flicked from its hold with the press of a tiny button. Itachi moved around to face Sasuke and held the blade against his throat. "Or do you want me to treat you like I treated that whore?"

"You have no fucking idea how badly I want that," Sasuke said in a strangled voice. Itachi's eyebrow twitched in amusement. His otouto really was asking for it.

"Alright then," Itachi breathed.

He pressed the blade a little harder -but not too much-, just enough for a striking red line to chase the blade across Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tilted his head back to give himself more room to see Itachi's face. His older brother's smile gleamed wickedly, showing off his perfectly white teeth. He was so perfect..._such a god._ Sasuke moaned sadly at the loss of the blade when Itachi pulled it away. Itachi leaned in and dragged his tongue across the red beads of blood, savoring the taste of his brother. A huff of hair from Sasuke tossed some of Itachi's bangs, tickling his brow.

"Is that how you want to be treated?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded. "Really?"

"Yes!"

Itachi pulled the knife from beneath Sasuke's ear to the collar of his shirt. He yanked the knife through the fabric and cut Sasuke's shirt off. He sat in front of Itachi, bare chested and nearly crying to be touched. Itachi looked down and smiled at the tent in his pants. He looked up at his little brother through thick lashes and smiled at him once more.

"Do you want me to touch you like this?"

He kneeled in front of Sasuke and took up a pert nub in between his teeth. He bit down on his nipple and stuck his tongue in the entrance of one of his empty piercings; he'd neglected to put it in this morning.

"Yes!"

Itachi put the knife to one of Sasuke's ribs and cut a pretty design around it. Sasuke liked when he paid attention to details like this, and Itachi liked the myriad trails of blood that followed. He lapped them up, Sasuke a wanton mess above him and poked the knife in between one of his ribs, breaking the skin and causing Sasuke to yelp.

"A-ah, Ita-" Sasuke tossed his head to the side, sweat dampening his brow. "Hah~"

Itachi smiled and flipped the blade back into its place. He tossed it onto the bed -he had a feeling he would _definitely_ be using it again tonight- and found the key he stuffed in his pocket. He unlocked the first cuff. Sasuke gasped and twisted his hand around to get used to the regular flow of blood. There was a fleeting afterthought of wanting to see that blood on their pretty white sheets again. When Itachi undid the other three restraints Sasuke nearly bolted from the chair and tackled Itachi onto the bed.

"Nii-san," he whined.

He bit at Itachi's neck and pressed his cock into his side. He sucked on Itachi's pale skin and savored the sweaty, bloody, musky taste of his brother. Itachi's hands moved to unbutton Sasuke's zipper and stuffed his hands in Sasuke's pants, grabbing his erection. Sasuke reached over and flicked open the pocket knife. He grabbed the blade and tightened his grip on it until he felt the metal sting as it bit into his skin. Itachi worked furiously in Sasuke's pants, making his grip on the knife tighten even more.

"Oh God," he cried. The mixture of pain and pleasure felt incredible. He'd been made to wait for far too long, and having to watch his brother fuck and murder that girl had aroused him to the point where he could hardly even think straight. He didn't care that his pushy behavior would likely get him punished later. All he wanted was to be touched, fucked, sliced, burned, raped, used, _anyfuckingthing._

"You're so needy tonight, Sasuke," the elder chuckled. "Do you like watching your god slaughter those who are unworthy?"

Sasuke nodded his head furiously. "I-I love it," he panted as the speed of the elder's hand increased. He gripped the knife harder. He knew he'd probably have trouble using those fingers for the next few days, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Then Itachi's hand was gone.

Itachi roughly pushed Sasuke down onto the bed, the elder looming over him. Sasuke was saddened to find the knife had been stolen from his grasp, but was reassured when he saw that Itachi held it. Pain dealt by Itachi felt much better than any pain he could inflict on himself. He'd learned that the hard way.

With a sadistic smile, Itachi swiped the blade over Sasuke's chest. There were plenty of cuts and scars there already, but he wanted to make more. He would never get sick of marking Sasuke's body as _his._

Sasuke mewled and tossed his head from side to side. His cock twitched painfully in the confines of his dark jeans.

"P-Please!" He begged.

Itachi chuckled and flicked the blade closed. He threw it to the side, eager to get on to other things. He'd had enough of this bloody foreplay. He pulled down Sasuke's pants and tossed them away. He never allowed Sasuke to wear underwear so his job of stripping the teen was made slightly easier.

Sasuke's cock was now exposed, leaking heavily and nearly red with arousal. Itachi reached out and grabbed it, stroking harshly, earning a breathy moan from Sasuke.

Blood poured freely from Sasuke's multiple gashes, and the elder couldn't help but smile as their sheets were once again stained with the blood of not one, but _two_ people. He threw a glance toward the lifeless body of the woman he had convinced to come home with him. She looked so beautiful, her dark skin drained of color and her eyes hollow and lifeless. He smiled.

A breathy gasp from Sasuke diverted his attention from the corpse to his very alive baby brother. The boy's entire body was flushed red, a stark contrast to the woman who was a pale ebony. But Itachi thought they were equally beautiful. They were both covered in their own blood, after all.

Itachi released his hold on Sasuke's cock and trailed his fingers upwards to collect some of the cooling red liquid. He slowly trailed his fingers toward Sasuke's entrance, but the boy reached out a hand to stop him.

"No preparation," he said, his voice high and breathless. "Please."

Itachi grinned. "As you wish, otouto."

He instead used the blood he'd collected to stroke his own cock, then positioned himself outside of Sasuke's twitching entrance. He plunged in completely with only one thrust, causing Sasuke to throw his head back and scream. His body hurt, it hurt _so bad,_ but oh, it hurt _so good._

Itachi continued to plunge in and out of Sasuke's entrance, groaning as the tight heat encased his swollen length. Fucking the whore may have felt good, but nothing felt as good as fucking his own flesh-and-blood.

"H-Harder," Sasuke croaked. He knew he was going to black out soon, but he just needed to cum before that happened. He was already _so close._ He looked up at Itachi's bloody face and moaned deep in his throat. His felt his stomach coil with the pleasure of seeing his brother drenched in blood. He looked so much sexier with the beautiful red covering his pale body.

Itachi's hips sped up. He knew he wasn't going to be able to last very long, not with everything that happened that night. He was already teetering close to the edge for the second time that evening.

Sasuke screamed louder than he had in too long as his stomach coiled and his balls tightened. He was so close, _so close._

A few more thrusts of Itachi's hips and Sasuke came. He arched his back, screaming beautifully, before collapsing. He blacked out.

Itachi came soon after, emptying his seed into his baby brother. He hunched over the unconscious teen, his breathing quick and shallow. They definitely needed to do this again sometime soon.

He pulled his spent length out of Sasuke's bloody entrance, and sat down. He was still trying to catch his breath. After a few moments, he noticed Sasuke's wounds were still bleeding heavily and he felt the urge to wrap them. He stood up and made his way over to their bathroom to grab the gauze they kept there for Sasuke to wrap his bad cuts, then made his way back to the bloody bed.

He refused to believe it was worry that made him act this way.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to changed sheets and Itachi nowhere to be found. He tried to sit up, but grimaced and fell back down. His body ached everywhere, but it was a good ache. One that told of an incredible amount of pain.

He noticed the dead woman was gone, which meant that Itachi had left to dispose of her body. He briefly found himself wondering how he got away with murdering prostitutes, but decided to shake it off. Akatsuki probably helped him dispose of the bodies.

Sasuke simply laid there until he heard the front door open and close. He glanced down at his body -or at what he could make out of it in the dark- and was heavily surprised to find that his wounds had been wrapped. Itachi had never done that before, and this wasn't the first time Sasuke had passed out. How strange. Had he really been hurt that badly?

"I see you're awake," Itachi said. He flipped on a light which caused Sasuke to screw his eyes shut.

"You got rid of her?" He said while opening one eye slowly. Itachi nodded.

"I just threw her body in the trunk then gave it to Pain. He thanked me for such a...nice specimen."

Sasuke nodded. He understood.

"Ah, aniki?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for being so...forceful earlier."

Itachi's face scrunched up for a moment as though he was trying to decipher the meaning behind Sasuke's words. His face relaxed after a couple more seconds. He smirked.

"You were excited. I understand. You didn't step out of line."

Relief crossed Sasuke's features. "Thank you, sir."

Itachi nodded and moved closer to the bed. He leaned down and pressed an almost gentle kiss to Sasuke's lips, but pulled away before Sasuke had a chance to deepen it. The younger was almost tempted to ask why he'd wrapped his wounds, but decided against it. Itachi was in a good mood again and he didn't want to set him off. They were having a good day and Sasuke hoped to keep it that way.

* * *

**Cody: THE LAST LINE SLAYS BOTH OF US.**

**I LOVE YOU, DAELYN FOR PUTTING THAT THERE OMFG.**

**IT'S JUST LIKE;**

**YOU MURDERED A HOOKER.**

**Yup, it's been a good day~**

**Anyways, thank for reading xD We know we have problems. We know.**

**Review if you have nice things to say?**


	4. Picture Perfect Family

**Begin Author's Note:**

**Daelyn: This chapter is like really disturbing. ;-; I kid you not, there is shit in here that... (shudders) OMFG I JUST ACCIDENTALLY ALLUDED TO THE MESSED UPPED-NESS**

**Cody: HAHAHAHA AT LEAST YOU WEREN'T THE ONE SITTING IN YOUR ROOM ALONE WRITING THE SCENE IN THE CAR AND SILENTLY WISHING YOU WERE NORMAL cries**

**Daelyn: I can only wish, ne?**

**Cody: Sigh.**

**Daelyn: So Sasuke gets a turtle soon. I'm excited.**

**Alright this author's note sucks, so just whatever enjoy this story in like a sick way.**

**Cody: Have fun~**

**End Author's Note.**

* * *

**Eight Years Before**

Sasuke woke up in the hospital. His whole body ached and his throat was dry and scratchy. There was the steady beeping of a heart monitor and a mess of bandages wrapped around various parts of his small body. He kept his eyes trained on the popcorn ceiling, trying to replay the events of what landed him here in the first place. He felt sick.

"You're awake?"

Sasuke dragged his eyes from the ceiling toward a woman sitting in the corner. She was pretty enough, with long blonde hair tied in two pigtails and big brown eyes. She shot him a sympathetic look.

"You're quite the little trooper," she said.

Sasuke just stared blankly at her. What did she mean by that?

Oh. His family was dead.

Sasuke dragged his eyes from the woman back to the whiteness of the ceiling. How long had he been here? He wanted to ask, but didn't trust his voice.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

Sasuke looked back at her and did his best to shrug, though it was hard due to his aching body. Truth be told, food was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. She sighed and shot him another sad smile.

"I'll get you some pizza. Does that sound okay?"

He shrugged once again and shot his eyes back toward the ceiling. He didn't bother to look over again when he heard the sound of shuffling and footsteps leaving the room.

He felt numb.

* * *

Sasuke spent the first two weeks in an orphanage before being dumped in a foster home. He only lasted one month with the first foster family. They were investigated for drug charges so he and the other two kids were sent to another orphanage. His next foster father was a man named Jiraiya. He stayed there for five months with three other kids until the man had to relocate for work. He was in and out of foster homes after this, most not lasting for more than a couple of months.

Sasuke was alone for most of his childhood. He never truly had any friends. His only companions were the kids at school who taunted and bullied him for not having a mom and dad.

Perhaps that's why she came.

'Mom' first visited Sasuke around the time he turned twelve. He had just started puberty. She came at random intervals, but only when he was alone. At first, Sasuke would ignore the words she whispered in his ears. He chalked it up to his imagination. He told himself no one was there.

But lying to yourself can only last for so long.

She continued to come, more and more often. She whispered to him at night when no one was awake to keep her at bay. She told him to hurt himself, cut himself up like Itachi should have. She told him he deserved it, that he deserved pain.

He tried his hardest to ignore all of her torturous words, but after a couple of months he simply couldn't anymore.

"What do you want?!" He shouted at the air. She laughed.

_So, you're finally talking back?_

"Just go away," he said, his voice shaking. "I don't know why you keep talking to me, but you need to stop."

_Why? Am I not allowed to speak with my _darling_ son? The one who murdered me in cold blood?_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"I-I didn't want to," he whispered, staring at the ground. "Itachi made me! I was only nine!"

She laughed without humor.

_You and I both know that isn't true. You always hated me, didn't you? You're just using that as an excuse to ease your guilt._

"No! I loved you, I loved you so much," he said as tears ran down his cheeks. "I-I never knew he was planning that, I never knew..."

_Liar, liar._

"Shut up! I swear to God I never knew a thing!"

_Such a disrespectful boy I raised..._

"Just leave me alone."

She laughed once more before disappearing.

She came every day after that. She whispered tales of naughty boys who deserved to die into his ears and he spoke back. He said he was sorry until his throat was raw and his eyes stung from constant tears. She never stopped.

_Cut yourself, Sasuke. Watch the blood run down your arm. Wouldn't it be pretty?_

He shook his head.

"No, I don't want to," he said. "I don't want to hurt myself."

_Well, I didn't want to die, but I didn't have a choice in the matter thanks to you._

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"I didn't have a choice eithe-"

_LIAR!_

He cowered and brought his knees up to his chest. His eyes brimmed with tears.

_Now, be a good boy and slice your arm open for mommy._

Sasuke nodded his head dumbly.

"Yes ma'am."

So that night when his foster parents were asleep, he snuck downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. His heart wrenched when he thought of the last time he held one...

He held the blade close to his chest and made his way up to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and shut and locked the door behind him. He slid down until he hit the ground and sighed hugely.

_What are you waiting for? Get to it!_

"I am," he hissed through clenched teeth.

She chuckled.

_I'm waiting._

So with a deep breath, he pressed the blade against the pale flesh of his wrist. He ran it down his arm at first without applying any pressure. His heart thumped wildly in his chest and he shook- but whether from fear or anticipation, he was unsure.

_Do it._

He didn't apply too much pressure for fear of hurting himself too terribly, but did as he was told. Bright red blood immediately began flowing from the wound, though it was a small trickle.

_See,_ she said, _isn't it beautiful?_

Sasuke cut every night from then on. It got to the point where he couldn't sleep unless he harmed himself. The dull ache in his wrist was soothing in a way. Almost like a lullaby.

By the time he turned thirteen, he had more scars than he could count.

But he knew they would never be enough.

* * *

**Present**

Sasuke spent the morning lounging around the house. He did his best to ignore 'mom' but she was more persistent than usual today. She kept intruding on his alone time with her nagging suggestions of suicide and comments on Sasuke's worthlessness. The teen napped a good portion of the afternoon away, eager to keep 'mom' out of his mind and bored without Itachi's presence, but he felt incomplete. Wasn't there a better way to spend his days? He wanted company other than the unkind voice inside his head.

Sasuke decided to ask Itachi about it when he got home that evening. When he heard the front door open he poked his head out of the bedroom door and smiled at his big brother.

"How was your day at work, aniki?"

Itachi shrugged.

"It's getting boring," he said.

Sasuke nodded. Itachi was known to change jobs every couple of months, so this wasn't any surprise.

"Ah, can I ask you something?"

Itachi nodded his head. Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to figure out the best way to word his question.

"Well...it gets kind of lonely around here when you're gone, and..." He sighed. He may as well just cut to the chase. "Do you think we could have a kid?"

Itachi lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like, I think it would be a good idea for us to have a kid, you know?"

"That's ridiculous. Where would we get one?"

"I-I don't know," Sasuke mumbled.

"It's a stupid idea anyway."

"No it's not. I mean...it's just," Sasuke paused with a sigh and pushed on with his sentence. "'Mom' has been talking to me a lot lately and she never goes away unless I'm around other people."

"Why should I care?"

Sasuke dropped his head and stared at the ground. Well, it looked like he would have to resort to his other argument.

"You would have two people to hurt."

Now, Itachi seemed to consider this. Two people to abuse, break, and _own._ He smiled at the thought.

"I'll see what I can do."

Sasuke smiled with a small nod.

"Thank you."

Itachi made his way into their bedroom, picked out a pair of comfortable clothes, and took a shower. He made quick work of cleaning himself then got ready to leave the house once again.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. It was strange for his brother to leave twice in one day.

Itachi smirked and leaned down to lightly kiss Sasuke. "I'll be back soon," he said.

He knew exactly how to get a kid.

It took him half an hour to reach a part of town that looked shady enough. He kept his eyes trained on the sidewalk, just waiting for some unfortunate child to catch his eye. It didn't take long.

Itachi pulled the car over and got out silently. He quickly walked up behind the kid, whipping out a pocket knife before he reached him. He placed the blade against the kid's throat and covered his mouth with his free hand.

"Don't say a fucking word," he hissed into his ear.

The kid gasped at the touch of the cold metal and nodded his head. Itachi smiled.

"Come here. Get into the car." He yanked the kid by his hair and shoved him toward the back of the vehicle. "Make _any_ noise, and I won't hesitate to kill you."

The kid's eyes welled up with frightened tears, but he stayed silent.

Itachi opened the back door and shoved the kid inside. He leaned in and reached for a rope in the floorboard and tied the kid's hands together, then looped the knot down to his ankles. Itachi licked his lips at the tempting sight of the vulnerable child, but shut the door. He moved around to the front of his car and started it. He drove around for awhile in an attempt to find a secluded area, and after a quarter of an hour stopped behind an abandoned building. He knew this was a place where no one would disturb them. He turned off the car and turned around to face the kid.

The child's face was streaked with tears and his breathing was harsh. He looked terrified.

"Now you can be as loud as you want," Itachi taunted. The kid's eyes widened.

"Wh-What are you going to do with me?" He sobbed. His voice was high and pre-pubescent.

Itachi smiled and reached out a hand to wipe away the kid's tears, making the boy flinch. He brought his wet fingers up to his lips and lapped at the saltiness, causing the kid's eyes to widen in terror. He chuckled at the child's frightened expression, then unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed his door open. He slammed it and opened the back door, taking a moment to simply enjoy the view.

The child was visibly shaking from head to toe. His neck was at an awkward angle, but he tried his best to look back towards Itachi, his eyes wide and teary.

He couldn't have been older than ten.

Itachi licked his lips for the second time that evening and crawled in next to the kid. He loomed over him, a sadistic smirk stretched across his handsome face.

"You're a cute one, aren't you?" He brought a hand down to lightly brush the child's hair out of his face, but the boy flinched back. Itachi just laughed.

"Well, I think it's time you and I had some fun."

In a flash he yanked the kid's pants down to his knees, ripping them in the process. The kid began screaming.

"Stop! Please! What are you doing?!"

Itachi paid him no heed and brought a set of fingers to his own mouth. He knew it was going to be a snug fit. He sucked on them liberally and the kid just watched him, deathly quiet. Itachi's fingers popped from between his lips when he was sure they were wet enough.

"Now you can scream."

And with that he shoved his finger in to the hilt. The kid shrieked and thrashed at the pain, but Itachi's pace was merciless. He pumped his finger in and out of the boy's virgin entrance and didn't waste any time before adding a second and then a third. He continued to thrust his three fingers in and out without a single thought for the child writhing beneath him.

The kid was sobbing without restraint now, his thrashing and screaming having reached a new peak. Itachi continued to pump the fingers in and out mercilessly. He thrusted them so hard the kid was forced backward with every thrust. Blood began to trickle out of his entrance, causing Itachi to moan. He was tempted to lick it up, but decided against the thought.

He retracted his fingers from the boy's bloody entrance and brought them to his mouth. The kid looked at him with a mixture of revulsion and utmost terror as Itachi licked them clean. The man moaned at the taste, letting his eyes flit shut for a moment. It wasn't long before they flew back open and that smirk stretched across his face once more.

"Now the _real_ fun can start."

Tears silently ran down the child's face as Itachi unzipped his pants. He hissed as his erection was finally freed from its tight confines and smiled at the look of terrible recognition on the child's face.

"N-No," he choked, shaking his head.

"Yes," Itachi chuckled. He grabbed the kid's hips when he tried to squirm away and nudged at the hole with the head of his dick. He shoved himself in completely with one thrust.

The kid wailed and thrashed in an attempt to get away from the man, but it was no use. He was stuck. He continued to cry and cry as his body tried its hardest to reject the intruder. Once Itachi started moving he screamed louder than he ever had in his entire life. His body felt as though it was being ripped in two, like he was being gutted, butchered, torn to pieces. His soul withered away with the physical pain.

"Keep screaming, kid," Itachi chuckled as his hips picked up speed.

The kid tried to keep his screams inside but he simply couldn't- not with all the terrible pain wracking his small frame. He shrieked until his voice gave out and all that was left were choked whimpering noises.

Itachi was in bliss. How had he gotten so lucky? Such a noisy kid was certainly a treat. He continued to thrust and thrust until he couldn't hold himself together anymore, and came hard. He rode out his orgasm and slumped over the shaking boy.

Itachi chuckled and leaned down to lick away some of his tears. He then pulled out, blood and cum gushing freely from the boy's entrance. Itachi could have gotten hard all over again at the sight but he promised Sasuke he would be home soon. So, he reluctantly tucked himself away and zipped up his pants.

He slammed the door, not even giving the kid a second glance, then walked around the car to the driver's side and got in. He started the car, smiling as he caught sight of the trembling boy huddled in the backseat.

Oh, this had been a wonderful idea.

They got home soon after that. Itachi pulled into the garage and pressed the button to close it, then got out of the car and walked around to the back door. He opened it and stared at the broken child who still trembled. His upper thighs were coated in dried blood and cum, as Itachi hadn't even pulled up the kid's pants. He thought it was a wonderful sight.

He grabbed the boy by the arm and gracelessly hauled him out of the backseat. The boy yelped at the harsh treatment, but made no other sign of discomfort. Itachi threw him on the ground and bent down to untie him.

Just then, Sasuke opened the door and peaked in. His eyes widened at the sight he was met with.

Well, Itachi had gotten a kid...and raped him, by the looks of it. Sasuke sighed.

"Really, Itachi? Did you have to traumatize him?"

Itachi shrugged and stood.

"It's not my fault he looked so...appealing, all tied up like that. You and I both know I have trouble controlling my urges." Itachi smirked at the child who flinched back, still shaking. "Take him inside and clean him up. I'm sure he's hungry."

Sasuke nodded and moved aside to let Itachi pass. Once the elder was gone, he turned his gaze toward the child. He sighed once more.

"Hey, kid, I'm sorry about that," he said as he took careful steps closer to the trembling boy. He knelt down to his level and smiled weakly. "I'll try to keep him from touching you again, I promise. Okay?"

The child eyed him skeptically while sitting up and rubbing at his rope-burned wrists. Why should he believe someone who obviously knew the man who just hurt him?

Sensing his skepticism, Sasuke furrowed his brow in thought.

"He and I are completely different. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, you can almost think of me as a new mom."

The kid's face contorted in fear and his eyes welled up with tears.

"You aren't my mom," he choked. Sasuke shrugged and shifted a little so he was sitting next to the boy.

"Yeah, that may be true, but you're kind of stuck with us now," Sasuke explained. "Dad can get a little scary, but I'll try to protect you the best I can. Alright?"

The boy pulled his knees to his chest and nodded. Who else did he have to trust?

Sasuke smiled a little and patted the kid on the head.

"Welcome to your new home."

Sasuke took the kid's hand and led him in the house to clean him up. The child was wary about getting naked in front of Sasuke, but he told him it was the best way for him to get clean. Sasuke cleaned the boy carefully, being mindful of his injured backside. His brother sure had been ruthless, hadn't he?

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked as he towel-dried the kid's hair.

"Nine," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sasuke hesitated. That's how old he had been when he and Itachi murdered their parents. He screwed up his lips and started thinking about something else.

"Are you hungry?'

The kid's eyes fluttered upward and he nodded. Sasuke smiled and finished drying the kid's hair. He quickly dressed him in a pair of his own boxers and an oversized t-shirt then walked the kid into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked.

The child only shrugged.

Itachi walked into the room then. He casually strolled across the kitchen to the refrigerator and grabbed a drink, but didn't fail to notice the way the kid froze in his presence.

"I see I made a good impression," he chuckled. Sasuke shot him a look.

"Nii-san! That isn't very nice!"

"Since when have I ever been _nice,"_ he sneered. He strode over to where Sasuke stood and grabbed him forcefully by the chin. "You better watch your tone with me, Sasuke."

The younger nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Itachi smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Good boy."

The child watched the exchange with wide eyes, but waited until the scary man was gone to comment.

"You two are brothers?"

Sasuke rummaged through the pantry to find something suitable to feed the kid.

"Yeah."

"But...he kissed you."

Sasuke threw a nervous smile over his shoulder.

"Hah...yeah."

"Why?"

"Because we're boyfriends."

The kid tilted his head in confusion.

"Isn't that...wrong?"

Sasuke nodded and turned to face the kid.

"We do a lot of things that are 'wrong'."

The kid sat down at the table when Sasuke said this and started to play with his fingers. His stomach growled and he realized he really was hungry.

"Feel like crispy tempura?" Sasuke asked. The kid nodded.

The two were well into their meal before Itachi presented himself dressed in thin cotton pants and a plain white shirt. His plate was already prepared, still warm and steaming. Sasuke watched Itachi with worried eyes, afraid that he might yell at him for eating without permission. But when Itachi ignored his half-eaten plate Sasuke inwardly sighed with relief. So he was in a good mood. Sasuke smiled.

"I was thinking about a name," Itachi said, "for the kid."

"Oh?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, his chopsticks poised a few inches from his open mouth. "I hadn't thought of that."

"How about Takumi?"

"That's pretty." Sasuke smiled.

"I-I have a name. It's Asahi."

Itachi slammed his chopsticks onto the table and nearly leapt from his chair with his fury. A blood red color raged in his eyes and made the kid cower in his seat. He felt tears burn his eyes at the thought of the man hurting him again. He was still so sore. He didn't want to go through that another time.

_"What is your name?"_ Itachi hissed.

"T-Takumi," the kid said in a small breath. Sasuke leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head.

"It's a pretty name, don't you think?" He smiled and hoped to convey a sense of calm to the poor child.

Takumi nodded and looked at his food. He didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

**Cody: YAAAAAY THAT WAS POSSIBLY THE MOST FUCKED UP THING WE'VE EVER WRITTEN BEFORE IN OUR LIVES.**

**Hope you all enjoyed that since we're going to hell now.**

**Thanks for reading! :D Follow, favorite, and review if you...enjoyed(?) it.**


	5. Wide-Eyed and Innocent

**Begin Author's Note:**

**Daelyn: We used some lyrics from BOTDF's song Innocent High~**

**Cody: I keep laughing at Sasuke I can't just not laugh at that "motherfucking rape me" whyyyyyyy I have been laughing at this all day with no intention of stopping (I don't like BOTDF hissssss)**

**Daelyn: ...I concur? I don't know what else to add. XD**

**Cody: ITACHI IS AN EXHIBITIONIST~**

**Daelyn: So hot~ *sigh***

**Cody: ….normal c:**

**Daelyn: Normal teenagers, yes, normal. :) NOW READ BIOTCH**

**Cody: AND REVIEW UNLESS YOU WANT INSANE!ITACHI TO EAT YOUR CHILDREN. (hahahahaha get it daelyn *nudge nudge*)**

**Daelyn: LMFAO *collapses* And painslut!Sasuke to jump in and tease you!**

**Cody: I WOULD LOVE THAT SO MUCH THOUGH. Wow this was a waste of our reader's time.**

**Daelyn: But then they would cut off your dick or plug your pussy so you couldn't cum. And then what would happen?**

**Cody: According to you: SASUKE COULDN'T CUM BECAUSE ITACHI GRABBED THE BEGINNINGG PLACE OF HIS DICK AND HELD HIM AND WAS LIKE BITCH PLEASE. HE THEN CUT HIS DUCCK OFF SO HE COULDN'T EVER CUM AGAIN**

**BEGINNING PLACE BEGINNING PLACE NOT BASE NO BEGINNING PLACE and he cut his duck off do you hear me laughing ok**

**Daelyn: Fuck off, Hetalia. XDXDXDXDXD Yes~**

**Cody: OKAY WE ARE DONE. ENJOY THIS FUCKED-UP-NESS. (shut up daelyn)**

**Daelyn: *waves good bye***

**Cody: *stabs Daelyn with a pencil* YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS FOR. ok bai~**

**Daelyn: *fapfapfapfapfapfapfap***

**Cody: *covers Daelyn's mouth with a chloroform-soaked rag* Bye.**

**Daelyn: *in sleep* FAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAPFAP**

**NO ONE CAN UNDERMINE THE POWER OF THE FAP**

**Cody: GOODBYE**

**End Author's Note.**

* * *

**Two Years Before**

"Hey, Sasuke, I'd like for you to stay after class today."

Sasuke glanced up from his worksheet and smirked at his teacher.

"Really, Kakashi-sensei? Again?"

Kakashi chuckled and continued entering grades into the computer.

"Maybe if you focused more in class we wouldn't have to have these tutoring sessions so often." Sasuke let out a small laugh, nodding his head.

"You'd miss me," he said. Kakashi shrugged in response.

The bell rang for the last hour of the day, sending all the other students in the usual frenzy of packing up their books. Sasuke, on the other hand, stayed put, focusing on the last few questions of the worksheet they had been assigned. Once all the students were finally gone, he stood and made his way to the door and shut and locked it, then turned around for Kakashi's desk. He slammed the paper down with a smirk. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at him.

Sasuke sauntered around the desk and straddled his teacher, a wickedly seductive smirk stretched across his face.

He _loved_ their 'tutoring' sessions.

"Teacher, I've been a dirty whore," he leaned in and sucked and bit at Kakashi's neck, earning a low moan from the man. "I need to be punished."

Kakashi chuckled. "What kind of punishment do you have in mind, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over at the little wooden board hanging on the inside of Kakashi's desk.

"Take that paddle to my ass," he breathed, gyrating his hips. Kakashi reached over for the paddle, increasing the friction between the two.

"Bend over the desk."

Sasuke nodded, breathing heavily, and stood. He turned around and leaned over as instructed. Kakashi stood behind him and yanked down his pants. He lifted an eyebrow at his discovery.

"No underwear today, Sasuke?" The man chuckled.

"Like I said, I've been a dirty whore, _sensei."_

Kakashi groaned and brought the paddle down hard on Sasuke's ass, earning a yelp that tapered off into a moan.

"H-Harder," he choked.

"You're quite the little masochist, aren't you?"

Sasuke nodded his head fervently. "You have no idea."

Kakashi brought the paddle down again and again, Sasuke moaning and writhing and loving every second of it. His ass cheeks were soon flushed an angry red. Eventually, Kakashi threw the paddle aside and bent over until his breath fanned over Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shoved his little ass into Kakashi's covered erection, turning his head to face him.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Kakashi whispered, bucking against Sasuke's ass.

"Make me bleed."

Kakashi grinned and slipped his hand underneath Sasuke's shirt. He dragged his nails down Sasuke's back hard enough to break skin. The boy mewled and gritted his teeth. The man moved one hand down to fondle his ass and moved the other to tug at Sasuke's messy black spikes. He yanked the teen's head around to lock their lips in a bruising kiss. Sasuke moaned at the painful pleasure before breaking their lips apart.

"I'm missing class for this, now motherfucking rape me," he gasped, pushing his ass back as hard as he could on Kakashi's erection.

"Such a little slut," Kakashi chuckled. "You want it dry?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "Fuck yeah I do."

Kakashi shoved his finger in down to the knuckle and pumped it in and out. Sasuke's breathing became ragged and he pushed his ass back on the finger. The dry friction felt _so good._

Kakashi wasted no more time before adding a second finger and scissoring them. He knew Sasuke wasn't one to care much for stretching, so that's all the preparation he gave him. Kakashi unzipped the front of his pants and pulled out his cock, giving it a couple strokes for good measure.

"You ready?"

Sasuke nodded and gritted his teeth with a choked gasp as he felt Kakashi break through the first ring of muscle. Kakashi pushed in slowly, almost as though he was afraid of hurting the teen.

"What have I said about being gentle?" Sasuke hissed, throwing his best glare over his shoulder. "I want it _hard._ I'm not going to break."

With a sigh, Kakashi thrust completely inside. Sasuke threw his head back and mewled.

"That's more like it," he panted.

Kakashi pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside, then pushed back in. He didn't waste any time in being careful with Sasuke because he knew he'd get bitched at if he tried. The boy really was a masochist. The pace of their fucking increased until Sasuke was nearly drooling at the pain and pleasure; all coherent thought had abandoned him. Sasuke came shortly thereafter, followed closely by his teacher. Kakashi came with a grunt and slumped over on the boy. After taking a couple of moments to regain his breath, he pulled out of the bloody entrance. He winced.

"Are you alright?"

Sasuke laughed. "Better than alright, sensei."

Kakashi helped Sasuke clean up in the bathroom, then drove him home. He told Sasuke he should go home early, seeing how he could hardly walk without limping.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke." He said as he pulled in the driveway of Sasuke's house.

The teen nodded and opened the car door. His foster parents were still at work, so he had the place to himself. He regretted going along with Kakashi's suggestion of ditching his last period. Now he'd have to deal with 'mom' for the next hour and a half.

"See you," he said, closing the door.

With a sigh, he turned on his heel and left the black car to pull out of his driveway. He pulled his key ring out of his front pocket and spun it around his finger until he reached the front door. Once there, he caught the key and shoved it into the lock. As soon as he stepped into the house and closed the door, he was berated with his 'mom's' nagging.

_I can't believe my son is such a_ whore_._

He gritted his teeth and made his way to his room at the back of the house. Dealing with his 'mom' over the years never got any easier. He succeeded in tuning her out for the most part until she said something particularly...odd.

_I bet you wish it was Itachi doing those things to you._

Sasuke froze. That was something new.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

She laughed.

_You know_ exactly_ what I mean, you little slut._

"Shut up!" Sasuke slammed his door in some false hope that it would block out his 'mom's' words, but he knew that wasn't the case. She was in his head. Always in his head. "Why the hell would I ever think of my own _brother_ that way?"

_You tell me. Why would you?_

Sasuke stared at his feet, ashamed. Did he think of Itachi that way? No, that couldn't be the case.

Could it?

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're wrong. I would never think that." Sasuke paused and shook his head, his whole body trembling. "I would never think of someone like him doing that to me...he's a monster..."

_You're no better than he is, Sasuke. You can deny it for as long as you want, but the fact of the matter is you're just as evil. Just as disgusting. You two would be _perfect_ together._

"Stop it!" Sasuke grabbed his head and screamed as loud as he could. "Get out of my head!"

_You and I both know I'm never going to leave. You want Itachi to hurt you, rape you, and cut you because you're just as fucked up as he is._

Sasuke dropped his hands to his sides.

"No," he whispered in a deathly quiet voice. "No. No."

_You know it's true._

Then she left.

Sasuke collapsed onto his bed and refused to get up for the rest of the day. He stared blankly at the white ceiling of his room, thinking over what she said. Could he want his brother in that way? Did he want Itachi to do those terrible things to him?

Later that evening, he held the knife he kept under his pillow in front of his face, just looking at it. Just _thinking._

_What if it was Itachi holding the knife?_

Sasuke sighed and tried to block her out, though it was a battle he had grown used to losing.

_Imagine how _good_ it would feel to have him slice up your arm. It would feel so much better than anything you can do to yourself. Remember when you were nine and he cut you so bad you wound up in the hospital?_

Sasuke nodded, waiting for her to continue.

_Wouldn't it feel _good_ for him to do it again?_

She left after that, but Sasuke couldn't get her words out of his head. _Would_ it feel good for him to cut him..._punish_ him?

Sasuke held his arm up and cut himself, imagining it was Itachi holding the knife.

* * *

**Present**

"I quit my job."

Sasuke glanced up from the pair of pants he was folding.

"Already? Where do you plan to work next?"

Itachi shrugged and shot a glance toward Takumi. They briefly held eye contact. The kid visibly shook and shot his gaze back down toward the shirt in his grasp. Itachi smirked.

"Well, I was thinking it might be best to move. The police will start looking for Takumi soon, if they haven't already."

The boy's doe green eyes shot back up.

"I-I'll never see my parents again?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Itachi chuckled.

"We are your parents now."

His face fell and his hold on the shirt tightened. His eyes welled up with tears.

"B-But I...miss them," he choked. Sasuke sighed and rubbed circles on the boy's back. Itachi just grinned.

"Well, they obviously don't love you very much if they allow you to walk around at night unsupervised. It's their fault you're here now," Itachi said.

Takumi shook his head, tears spilling down his chubby cheeks.

"I-I was just on the way home from a friend's house..." He whispered.

Sasuke sighed once more and brought the kid in for a hug. "We'll take good care of you, I promise." He shot a pointed look toward his elder brother who only chuckled in return.

"Don't you trust us?" Itachi said, leaning closer to the boy. "Don't you trust _me?"_

Takumi cried harder and buried his face in the front of Sasuke's shirt. The teen glared at Itachi and shook his head. His brother was so mean!

"Be nice!" He said. Itachi shrugged and leaned back, giving the kid more space.

"You and I both know that's impossible," he said. "Now, I expect you to pack up tonight. I already contacted Akatsuki and set up a house for us two towns over. We'll be leaving in an hour."

Sasuke nodded and released his hold on Takumi. The boy wiped at his eyes as Itachi left the room.

"I'm sorry about my big brother," Sasuke sighed, once again folding clothes. "He can be really mean sometimes..."

Takumi turned his bloodshot eyes toward Sasuke. "Why?"

Sasuke froze as he thought it over.

"I...don't really know."

* * *

After they finished packing their things, they loaded up the car and set out. Itachi didn't tell them how long of a drive it was and Sasuke thought it pointless to ask. He was used to moving around and never left whatever house they lived in, so it didn't matter much to him what the name of the place was.

Sasuke sat in the backseat with Takumi and wrapped an arm around him. He played with his sandy blonde curls, running them through his fingers, in an attempt to soothe the child. It seemed to work after a while because he leaned into the touch and stopped shaking. Sasuke smiled to himself. Maybe he would be a good mother after all.

_You're lying to yourself._

Sasuke stopped running Takumi's hair through his fingers and froze. What was 'mom' doing here? She wasn't supposed to be around when he was with other people. Takumi looked up at him with curiosity evident in his big emerald eyes.

Sasuke held his breath, just waiting for her to say something else, but she never did. He released the breath after a moment and started playing with the kid's hair again. It must have just been his imagination.

Takumi once again relaxed and allowed his eyes to droop shut. At least one of them was nice, even if the other was really scary. He just wanted to go back home, but he knew there was no hope of that after tonight. He felt tears stinging at his eyes as he thought of this, but refused to let them fall. There wouldn't be a point to crying.

They drove in silence. Takumi soon fell asleep, closely followed by Sasuke. They pulled into the circular driveway of their new house close to midnight. Sasuke and Itachi unpacked the necessities for sleep, food, and showering with great effort on Sasuke's part to convince Itachi that Takumi should sleep. When they finished, Sasuke took great care not to wake Takumi while he carried him to the mattress on the floor in the living room. There were two; one for Itachi and Sasuke and the other mattress given by Akatsuki for the kid.

Without the electricity turned on until the following afternoon, the three were forced to sleep in the living room under the light of the fire. Sasuke made the beds and waited for Itachi to finish setting up the bathroom. He laid down on the bed and looked over at Takumi. He looked like he was out like a light. And by the sounds of his cute snorts he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

"Itachi-nii, come to bed," Sasuke whined. He rolled onto his stomach and stared through the arch separating the living room from the bathroom hidden in the hallway. How long had he been lying here, begging for Itachi's attention?

"Gimme a second."

Sasuke huffed and watched the ceiling. He was so bored. Why was Itachi taking so long to come in here and fuck him? His older brother was usually the impatient one. Sasuke sighed and buried his face in his pillow.

"Nii-chan!" _Maybe that'll piss him off..._

"Damn it, Sasuke! I'm busy!"

This still didn't get Itachi's attention. Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He flopped onto his back and hastily unzipped his jeans. He would make Itachi give him what he wanted. He yanked his pants down and kicked them off, throwing them over the side of the mattress, clad only in his boxers.

"Aniki!"

Still no response.

"I'm gonna fuck myself if you don't!"

Itachi _still_ wouldn't come to bed.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping. He moaned loudly in the hopes of getting his brother's attention. He stroked from base to tip, his hand a tight fist.

"Ahh, Itachi," he mewled. He reached his other hand down to play with his balls and jerked his head from side to side. His fist was a blur over his erection until it was caught by a vice-like grip.

"What the fuck have I told you about touching yourself?"

Sasuke smirked and bucked his hips toward Itachi's hand.

"Then why don't you help me, Nii-san?"

Itachi growled and crawled on top of Sasuke. He yanked Sasuke's hands above his head and pinned them there with his own. He leaned down to nip at the soft, bruised skin of Sasuke's neck.

"Ah...do you-do you think we can be quiet enough to not wake Takumi?"

"Like I care."

Sasuke smiled and pushed his hips into Itachi's. The elder scowled and moved to sit on him, straddling his stomach. He pulled out a pocket knife and flicked the blade open. He ran the cold tip down the center of his chest, feeling the blade bump over thick scars and drag bits of scabs down with it. Sasuke let out a breathy sigh, arching his stomach into the coolness of the blade. Once Itachi reached the hem of Sasuke's boxers he traced little red circles along his creamy skin.

Sasuke moaned deep in his throat at the fiery touch of the blade tracing long, pretty red lines down his stomach. He moaned louder when Itachi bit one of pert nipples.

"I thought you didn't want to wake the kid?" Itachi breathed on the sensitive skin of his chest. "I think you deserve to be punished for touching yourself, don't you?" Sasuke nodded.

Itachi lifted the blade up and pressed it into the flesh of Sasuke's shoulder. Slowly, he pushed the blade into his shoulder, a quarter of an inch...half an inch...an inch...an inch an inch and a half... Sasuke screamed and jerked, pushing the knife in deeper. On the other side of the room Itachi heard Takumi move on the bed. He looked over and saw the kid stare at the horrific sight with wide eyes. Itachi smiled.

"Hey, kid...ready for a show?"

Itachi ripped the knife out of Sasuke's shoulder, carrying a dark stream of blood with it. Sasuke clenched his eyes, breathing heavily and gripping the reddening sheets beneath him.

"Sasuke-san!"

Takumi moved to jump off the bed, but Itachi threw his hand up holding the knife. He dared the kid to take another step.

"Don't. Move."

Takumi whimpered and fell back onto his bed. He buried himself beneath the blanket and hugged his pillow on his chest. He didn't want to hear Sasuke scream again. He didn't want to see all of that blood again.

"Sit up," Itachi growled. Takumi hesitated. "I said _sit up."_

"Please, Itachi-san, please don't ma-"

Itachi leapt from the bed and crossed the small space between the two beds. He shoved the kid down with one hand and crawled on top of him, pressing the knife against his jerking throat. Takumi did his best to still his sobbing to keep from pressing the blade into his skin, but it was so hard. He was shaking worse than when Itachi raped him, because this was his life, not just his innocence, but the beating of his heart and the racing of his feelings.

"Itachi, stop it!" Sasuke lifted himself up, but felt weak from the loss of blood. He gripped his wounded shoulder and glared at Itachi.

"What happened to our deal, Sasuke? The only reason I got you this kid was so I could have _two_ people to hurt, remember?" Itachi threw a vicious glare over his shoulder. Sasuke flinched at his words, hoping that didn't affect the light in which Takumi viewed him.

"P-Please-"

"Sasuke. Shut the hell up and help me tie him up."

"Yes, sir."

Sasuke shakily stood and made his way over to the cardboard box they packed their restraints in. He hoped that by helping Itachi tie the kid up, maybe he could get him to calm down. He nearly stumbled due to dizziness, but made his way there and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs.

"Get a gag, too."

With a sigh, Sasuke did as he was told and walked to Takumi's bed. He tried to hand the objects to Itachi, but he shook his head.

"You can restrain him for me," he said with a smile.

Sasuke sank onto his knees and started by cuffing the kid's ankles together. Takumi gazed at him with wide, teary eyes, but Sasuke tried his best to ignore him. He was doing this for his own good. Who knew what Itachi would have done to him if he disobeyed? Once the cuffs clicked into place, he inched his hand upward to grasp his wrists. Itachi sat back and flipped Takumi onto his stomach so Sasuke could cuff his wrists behind him. Once they were also restrained, Itachi turned him back over and smiled at the sobbing child. Itachi grabbed the gag from Sasuke's shaking hands and jammed it in Takumi's mouth, smacking the back of his head with the rubber tie. Takumi yelped.

_"Now watch,"_ Itachi hissed.

Sasuke followed Itachi to their bed and laid down. He shot an apologetic glance toward the shaking kid and mouthed 'sorry' before Itachi grabbed him by the chin and jerked his head to face him.

"We're going to put on a show for the kid. Got it?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good boy," Itachi smirked.

He leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips with his own for a moment before moving his mouth toward the wound on Sasuke's shoulder. It was still gushing blood liberally and the sight turned Itachi on like no other. He latched his mouth onto it and moaned as blood flowed onto his tongue. Sasuke mewled and tossed his head back and forth, gripping the red sheets until his knuckles turned white.

With one last harsh suck, Itachi detached his bloody lips from the stab wound and gripped the blade tighter. His baby brother deserved a terrible punishment tonight, plus, he had a show to put on. He flashed one more look toward the kid and his young, tear-streaked face. He grinned, though it must have looked terrifying due to the blood staining his lips. He tossed the knife aside and turned his gaze back toward his brother.

Itachi pressed his hand over the gash on Sasuke's shoulder, holding as much blood in his hand as he could. He rubbed his hands together, focusing on lubricating his right hand with the coagulant. He pushed Sasuke's legs apart with his knee and pressed two fingers at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke gasped when Itachi shoved them into the knuckle and pressed himself against the intrusion. Itachi soon added a third, fourth, and then smiled when he fisted his hand. He practically punched Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke shrieked and thrashed as his brother moved his fist in and out at a merciless pace.

"Goddamn, nii-san!" Sasuke cried, moving his hips to meet Itachi's fist. He never did_ this_ before.

Takumi took in the whole scene with wide eyes. Didn't that _hurt?_ He couldn't tell with Sasuke's moaning and pleas for Itachi to move faster and hit him harder. Takumi tried to look away, but as soon as he did so Itachi shot him a bloodthirsty glare. He focused on Sasuke's face again, unsure of where else to look.

"Enjoying the show, Takumi?" Itachi smirked at the cowering boy. "Yes or no?" Takumi was afraid of what would happen if he shook his head, so he nodded, his eyes watering. Itachi threw his head back and laughed. Who knew having a kid would be _this_ much fun?

Itachi removed his fist from Sasuke's bloody and battered entrance and took a moment to simply look at him. The teen was covered in his own blood, his eyes half-lidded and unfocused and his hair splayed out on the pillow behind him. Itachi licked his lips and sat back to unbuckle his pants and free his erection that was _painful_ at this point. Cock now exposed, he plunged into Sasuke's entrance, meeting no resistance whatsoever. Although he may have just been fisted, he was still decently tight and Itachi moaned at the feeling of finally being inside him after getting so worked up.

He_ loved_ being watched. He glanced over at the trembling kid and smiled. Just the thought of being watched like that and the hot, bloody mess of his brother beneath him sent him over the edge. He came hard and fell onto the bed beside Sasuke, breathing heavily. He reached over a hand to wrap around Sasuke's swollen cock and fisted it, eager to bring his brother over the edge as well. Sasuke came soon, his chest heaving with the exertion.

"Nii-san," he moaned. He balled his fists in Itachi's shirt and buried his face in his neck. He was _so_ sore, and still bleeding, but it was the lullaby to his sleepy mind. He fell asleep cuddled up to his big brother without a second thought for Takumi.

Itachi tucked himself away and got out of the bed, gently prying his sleeping brother away from him. He walked over to the kid, unlocked both sets of handcuffs, yanked the gag out of his mouth, and threw him against the mattress.

"You will obey me," he hissed. "You will not say a _single_ fucking word of dissent to me_ ever_ again. Do you hear me?" He balled his fists on either side of Takumi's head, his hot breath tickling the boy's face with the faintest hint of salt and iron.

"O-Okay," Takumi whispered. Itachi grabbed his chin, bruising him.

"Yes, sir," he enunciated slowly.

"Yes, sir."

Itachi smiled.

"That's what I like to hear. Now go to sleep."

* * *

**Yeah. Our minds. We have problems. We are aware of this.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Dinnertime Should Be Family Time

**Cody: Daelyn went to sleep so there's no author's note this time. Thanks, Daelyn. ;-; Nicki had to help me finish this up. Thanks Nicki c: You da bomb~  
**

**Mommy!Sasuke time, ya'll.  
**

* * *

**Two Years Before**

Kakashi pounded into Sasuke's ass with renewed fervor when the teen reached for his own cock and started pumping it furiously. Sasuke tossed his head back against the desk, loving the dry friction of skin on skin and his back on the wooden desk.

"Ha-Harder!"

Kakashi grunted in response and shoved himself inside harder than before. He grabbed Sasuke's hips, pushing aside the thin pink strap of the thong he bought for him to thrust deeper. Sasuke grabbed the sides of the desk and thought one of his nails might have broken from the pressure. He cried out as loudly as possible, seeing as how no one was there to stop them. Kakashi and Sasuke stayed late for an "extensive" tutoring session, as the excuse went for his foster family.

Kakashi reached for Sasuke's dick and held the base teasingly. Sasuke whined and arched his back into his teacher's touch.

"Are you ready to cum, Sasuke?"

"P-Please!"

Kakashi released his hold on Sasuke's cock and picked up the pace of his hips.

Neither of them heard the sound of the door opening. Their moans were too loud, the pleasure too all-consuming. The student's eyes widened at the ropes of cum that shot across the room, landing in front of her feet. She jumped backward and threw her hands up.

"Wh-What the hell?!"

"Oh my God." Kakashi pulled away from Sasuke, causing the boy to whine in protest. Kakashi yanked up his slacks and tucked himself away, zipping them up as he ran over to the young girl. Her face contorted in disgust at the advancing man. This wasn't the teacher she trusted with her personal problems. This wasn't the teacher who comforted her when she transferred and didn't have any friends. This was...

"You sick freak."

She turned and bolted down the hallway.

"Do something!" Sasuke fumbled with his pants that wouldn't button properly. His hands shook with the terrible burning in his chest. They were so fucked.

"Like _what?_ What do you want me to do?"

"I-I don't know! What if she tells someone?"

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How did he forget to lock the door? He shot a glare at Sasuke when realization dawned on him. The little whore had been particularly pushy today and demanded Kakashi's full attention. He stormed over to the raven and roughly grabbed his face.

"This is your fault!"

"What? No, it isn't! How the hell is this _my_ fault?!" Sasuke sputtered.

"If you weren't such a needy _slut_ then I would have remembered to lock the door!"

"And that's _my_ fault?!"

"There they are!"

The girl stood in the doorway, accompanied by the principal. Kakashi dropped Sasuke's face and shot a glare toward the woman.

The principal's face was scrunched up in disgust. She shook her head.

"I'm ashamed of you, Kakashi."

* * *

After getting caught, Kakashi was fired and charged with statutory rape. Rumors soon spread about Sasuke being a slut, which made the bullying get even worse. Any 'friends' he finally managed to make abandoned him. Everyday he was taunted by his peers.

Faggot. Whore. Slut. Freak.

They called him any name they could think of and he just took it. What was he supposed to do? Everything they said about him was completely true.

He withdrew from everything, unsure of where his life was going. He contemplated dropping out of school, but he wasn't old enough yet. He still had two months to go until he could leave. 'Mom's' harsh words were almost welcomed over the words of his peers. At least she told him what he deserved instead of just calling him names.

_You ruined that man's life, Sasuke. Are you proud of yourself?_

"Shut up," he muttered as he laid in bed. He held his favorite knife- the one he first cut with- close to his chest, just thinking of where to cut himself tonight.

_You know, Itachi would probably punish you really well._

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Even Sasuke couldn't tell whether or not he was being sarcastic. "But I don't know where he is."

_You should find him. Find him and beg him to cut you, rape you, and abuse you just like you crave. Wouldn't that be nice?_

Sasuke smiled and lifted the knife.

"Yeah. It would."

That night, he cut himself so badly he nearly died. He nicked a major vein and bled so quickly he passed out within ten minutes. His foster parents didn't say too much when he woke up in the psychiatric ward. They were quiet, shame-faced, and obviously tired. Sasuke knew they might not have stayed if it weren't for the fact they had to fill out a dozen papers. They were obligated. Sasuke was complacent.

Sasuke's foster parents were so eager to get rid of the broken child they signed him off for a sixty-day inpatient program without a second thought. Sasuke didn't complain. He would always be monitored, so 'mom' wouldn't show up. The kids at school wouldn't be able to pick on him anymore. Honestly, he couldn't really find a downside to the whole thing. He was content to be locked away for the next sixty days, because after that he could just disappear. It's not like it mattered if he did or not. It's not like _he_ mattered.

The doctors were nice enough. They didn't nag too much about his isolation and even let the scratches he made slide. All that mattered was that they pushed another person through the system and got the bond they needed. He didn't meet anyone special. He didn't do anything special. He coasted through the next two months with a mind foggy on drugs. They figured so many pills might help a person forget, but how could Sasuke ever forget what he'd done? How could he just let that slip by without atonement?

All too soon, his sixty days were up.

He was supposed to go back to the orphanage, seeing as his foster parents didn't want a mentally ill child, but he decided he was done bouncing from home to home every couple of months. He was sick of it. So, he disappeared.

He didn't have any place to go, so he was out on the streets. He only had a little bit of money in his pocket, and that was because he stole some from his foster parents and sold the pills he was discharged with. There wasn't much of anything to take with him when he left. He didn't have any material attachments, aside from the knife, so everything he took with him fit in his schoolbag.

He ran out of money within two weeks. He slept on benches with only the clothes on his back and newspapers for warmth. He starved for the first two days afterward, but then someone finally took pity on him. They told him he was too pretty to live like that. They told him he could make plenty of money selling his body. He could almost live comfortably.

He agreed. What else was he supposed to do? He hadn't eaten in over two days, his entire body ached from the various places he slept, and he hadn't had the sex he needed in so long. He let his customers use him as they wished. They could gag him, tie him up, or beat him until he was bloody, and he got paid for it. What more could he ask?

He got into drugs soon after that. You could almost call it 'peer pressure.' Everyone he was around and lived with snorted coke and it seemed like fun, so he tried it. The first time he did it, it was a line on some hooker's stomach. He loved the rush. He wanted it again.

It became a regular thing. He started using less of the money he made for food and more of it for cocaine. He was an addict in no time flat. When cocaine wasn't enough, it was heroin. And when that wasn't enough, it was a mixture of both.

But something was still missing.

While all his customers may have treated him the way he wanted to be treated, none of them were Itachi. He needed_ Itachi_ to beat him. He needed _Itachi_ to abuse him. He needed_ Itachi_ to fuck him raw.

He started looking for him. He asked around. As it turned out, they ran in the same circles. This was a surprise to Sasuke. Wasn't Itachi supposed to be better than him? Why was he involved in the same activities?

He asked to meet him, which his employer reluctantly agreed to. They set up the gathering at a nice club in downtown Tokyo where girls danced in cages and waiters dressed in skimpy 'suit' outfits passed out ecstasy to the more prominent clubgoers. Sasuke sat impatiently at one of the booths. A waitress asked if he wanted a hit, but Sasuke pushed her hand away. He wasn't in the mood. His stomach coiled with anxiety. He just wanted Itachi to show up already. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hello, baby brother. It's been a while."

* * *

**Present**

"Don't those hurt?"

Takumi watched Sasuke wrap gauze around his shoulder with wide eyes. He felt like crying for Sasuke. He lifted up a hand and offered to help, but Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't have to do that, Takumi. I can take care of myself." Sasuke smiled sweetly at him and continued wrapping his healing wounds. They were silent for a few moments until Takumi's curiosity got the best of him.

"Why did you let him do that to you?"

Sasuke paused for a moment.

"It feels good," he finally answered.

Takumi tilted his head.

"How?"

"Well...I don't know, it just...does." Sasuke shrugged and immediately regretted the motion. His shoulder buzzed with a deep ache he never felt before. It was like Itachi's knife was still digging around inside the wound. He wanted to moan at the thought, but contained himself. He had to face Takumi right now. "Pain just feels good for me."

"...Why?"

"Because I deserve it."

Takumi's eyebrows drew together and his lower lip jutted out. Just what did Sasuke mean by that?

"Why do you deserve pain?"

Sasuke sighed. How was he supposed to say this? "It's hard to explain, just...I've done a lot of bad things."

"But you never do anything bad. You're really...nice."

Sasuke shot a small smile toward the boy. "Really? You think so?" Takumi nodded, causing Sasuke's smile to grow. He finished wrapping his wounds and turned to face the kid. "So...you and I don't really know much about each other. Is there anything you'd like to tell me about yourself or anything you'd like to know about me?"

Takumi seemed to be thinking hard about Sasuke's question.

"Well, my mom named me Asahi because I was born right when the sun came up." He beamed at Sasuke.

"That's interesting." Sasuke smiled and led Takumi out of the bathroom.

"What about you? Why did your parents name you Sasuke?"

"I don't know, I never asked." He quickly changed the subject. He never liked talking about his parents. "Um, so what do you want to eat for dinner? I think we can make yakitori..." Sasuke lifted two aprons off the peg on the pantry door. He handed one to Takumi and kept the larger one for himself, tugging it over his head.

"That sounds yummy!"

Sasuke nodded with a smile.

He walked to the fridge and got out some steak and all the other ingredients he needed. After raiding the pantry as well, he set everything on the counter then opened a cabinet and got out a cutting board. He then opened a drawer and got out a knife.

"Would you mind cutting up some chives for me?"

Takumi nodded and took the knife that was offered to him.

"Be careful," Sasuke said. "It's sharp."

Takumi nodded once more. Sasuke washed the chives and set them on the cutting board. After washing his hands, Takumi got to work on cutting up the chives as carefully as possible; he didn't want to hurt himself.

Sasuke washed the steak and got out another cutting board, then took out a slightly sharper knife and got to work on cutting it into cubes. He was done after a couple of minutes, then rinsed his hands and took out a small bowl. He poured lemon juice, vegetable oil, and soy sauce into the bowl and added some white sugar.

"I'm done cutting them."

Sasuke smiled and took the cutting board from Takumi. He pushed the chives into the bowl then set the cutting board back down.

"You can go sit down and watch TV if you want," he said. Itachi set up their television earlier after their electricity was turned on. He also went out and bought them enough food to last for a week or two, along with some clothes for Takumi. The boy nodded and slipped his apron over his head and back onto the peg. After Takumi wandered off, Sasuke minced some garlic and added it to the sauce then sprinkled in some ground ginger. He grabbed a whisk and stirred it all together. He added some sesame seeds as an afterthought.

After all this was done, he got out skewers and stabbed the meat onto them. He poured the liquid into a pan and set the skewered meat in it to soak. He then opened the fridge and slid the pan in. It would need to marinate for a couple of hours.

After grabbing all the dirty dishes, he walked to the sink and washed them. He rinsed his hands once he was done and shook them off then dried them on his apron. He put away any leftover ingredients. After this, he put his apron away and joined Takumi in the living room. He smiled once he saw his 'son' relaxing on the couch, watching a movie. He sat down next to him- though his ass still hurt from last night- and wrapped his arm around him.

"What'cha watching?"

Takumi shrugged. "Some movie."

Sasuke nodded and settled back into the couch, trying his hardest not to wince, then tightened his arm around Takumi.

"I'll ask Itachi-nii-san to cook dinner for us when he gets home. He shouldn't be gone for too much longer."

The boy nodded and cuddled closer to Sasuke. In a situation as scary as this, Sasuke offered him some small comfort. He had been nothing but nice to the boy, even if he was involved with someone as terrifying as Itachi.

They watched movies until Itachi came home later that afternoon. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure where Itachi had been, but he thought it best not to ask. Itachi greeted Sasuke with a peck on the lips and ruffled Takumi's hair. The boy flinched but tried his hardest to hide it. It seemed like the smallest things set Itachi off and he really didn't want to be hurt again. The memories of what Itachi could do when provoked still burned in his mind, a constant reminder to behave.

"Did you guys have a good day today?" Itachi asked, taking off his coat and setting it down. Sasuke nodded with a big smile.

"I got dinner ready then we watched movies. Would you mind cooking the yakitori?"

"Not at all." Itachi smiled then disappeared into the kitchen. Takumi released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and clung tighter to Sasuke. He shook a little, as he seemed to do every time he was around Itachi. Sasuke sighed.

"Are you okay?"

Takumi nodded, tears stinging at his eyes.

"H-He's just so...scary. I never know when he's gonna get mad," he whispered. Sasuke brought his hand up to play with the boy's hair, trying to soothe him.

"Don't worry. I told you I'd protect you, right?" Takumi shifted his gaze towards Sasuke and nodded. The raven smiled. "Just trust me."

They sat for a few more moments together, but soon grew bored. They'd been watching television all day, after all. A certain commercial of a mother shopping with her children gave Sasuke an idea of something he'd like to do. He smiled to himself.

"Hey, Takumi..." The boy shot his head up to look at Sasuke. "I feel like playing dress up. Will you keep me company?" Takumi didn't know exactly what he meant, but nodded and stood with Sasuke. The raven laced his fingers through the boy's as they made their way to the master bedroom. Itachi had moved their boxes into this room, though they had yet to unpack any.

Takumi sat on the ground as Sasuke shuffled through some boxes, trying to find his favorite dress. He found it after a couple of minutes and grinned. He always felt pretty when he wore this, no matter what.

The dress was soft pink with a cute, heart-shaped white apron on the front. It fell down to his knees and fluffed out, allowing him plenty of room to twirl around. There were pink and white ruffles and plenty of lace; the perfect dress, in Sasuke's opinion. The sleeves were a little big for his thin frame, but Itachi liked it. The dress itself was large and practically swam on Sasuke now that he'd lost weight since moving in with Itachi, but he didn't mind. He was prettier that way.

He stood, dress in hand, and made his way to the connected master bathroom to change. After shutting and locking the door, he set the dress on the counter then made quick work of discarding his shirt and pants. He huffed once he realized he hadn't brought a pair of underwear in with him. Come to think of it, he didn't know which box his feminine underwear were in. He figured he may as well not wear any, seeing as he usually wasn't allowed to wear any undergarments anyway...though Itachi usually made an exception if they were women's. After he grabbed his dress, he unzipped the back and stepped into it, a smile on his face the whole time. It had been far too long since he dressed up.

The gauze wrapped around his wounds was partially visible due to the dress being a bit big on him and falling off his shoulders, but he didn't mind. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror and his smile grew. He almost looked like mom, though his exact memory of her face was hazy.

_But you'll never be as pretty as me._

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Mom' wasn't going to ruin his fun, no matter what. He gathered his clothes from the floor then opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Takumi quirked an eyebrow once he saw him.

"Can you help me zip up the back?" Sasuke asked. Takumi nodded and stood. Sasuke turned around and Takumi quickly zipped it up. "Thanks." Sasuke threw a smile over his shoulder.

"No problem," Takumi said. "But...aren't dresses for girls?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I like them," he said. "I always have."

The boy nodded. He didn't understand a lot of things Sasuke did, but he was still kind so he decided it didn't really matter. Besides, the dress looked nice on him even if he was a boy.

Sasuke set his clothes on the ground then made his way over to another box, shifting through it in hopes of finding either makeup or underwear. He was happy to find a stick of eyeliner and tube of mascara, but frowned at the lack of panties. He stood and made his way back to the bathroom, but left the door open this time. He uncapped the stick of eyeliner and set about applying it to his water line, grimacing when it caused his eye to water a bit. He hadn't worn eyeliner in so long and his eyes obviously weren't used to it anymore. He pushed through it and soon was finished with his right eye. He then moved on to his left, thankfully finishing it in slightly less time.

After he was satisfied with his eyeliner, he recapped it and set it aside. He picked up the tube of mascara and carefully applied it, trying his hardest to avoid clumping. He smiled once he finished. The small amount of makeup brought attention to his pretty, almond-shaped eyes and gave his whole face a much more feminine look. He turned around and found Takumi regarding him curiously. He just shrugged and set down the mascara.

"It makes me feel pretty." He said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Takumi nodded slowly.

"You look pretty," he said. Sasuke looked like a girl, aside from the obvious lack of breasts. The raven beamed.

"Really?"

Takumi nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, you do."

"Dinner is ready," Itachi called from the kitchen. Takumi's smile fell from his face and he froze, but a reassuring hug from Sasuke helped calm him.

"You'll be fine," he said as soothingly as he could. "Don't worry."

They made their way into the living room after that. Itachi's back was turned and he didn't notice Sasuke's change of clothes at first. Takumi sat at the table as Sasuke walked into the kitchen to help Itachi. Once the elder turned around, his breath caught in his throat. He raked his eyes up and down Sasuke's prettily dressed frame and smiled.

"Don't you look nice," he purred.

Sasuke blushed and shifted his weight to his other foot. It was rare for Itachi to compliment him like that, but he did always love it when Sasuke dressed up.

"Thank you, nii-san," he whispered, his eyes downcast and a pretty pink powdering his cheeks.

Itachi smirked and pushed away from the counter he'd been leaning against. He stopped directly in front of Sasuke and looped his arms around his small waist, pulling him flush against his front. He leaned down and nipped harshly at Sasuke's neck.

"A-Aniki, what about dinner?" Sasuke gasped. Itachi chuckled and bit down harder, earning a wonderful yelp from Sasuke.

"I've decided I want you now. Dinner can wait." Itachi licked at the fresh wound, lapping up every bead of blood that popped out. He dragged his hands down Sasuke's back and shoved them under the lacy fabric of his skirt. He chuckled throatily once his hands came in contact with bare skin. "No underwear, Sasuke? Good boy."

Sasuke gasped, biting his lip as Itachi roughly kneaded his ass, and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

"N-Nii-san, I'm sure Takumi's hungry. W-We don't have time."

"Fuck dinner and fuck time. _I want you,"_ he growled.

Sasuke mewled when Itachi's finger traced his sore entrance and leaned against the touch. He really didn't want to do this right now, but Itachi knew how to push his buttons. He couldn't help but moan as Itachi pushed a finger inside, swirling it around to barely brush against that sensitive bundle hidden inside him.

Itachi withdrew his finger and plunged it back in, causing Sasuke to whine and push his ass backwards in time with the work of his digit, his dress bouncing with the motions. Itachi wasted no time in adding a second and then a third, making Sasuke cry out in pained pleasure.

"Sasuke...san..."

Itachi grinned when he saw Takumi stand from his seat. Sasuke blushed and bit his lip in an attempt to hold in his noises.

"T-Takumi, go wait in the o-other room...AH!" Sasuke threw his head back and moaned, causing Itachi to chuckle.

"Now, now, Takumi...I think it's time we treated you to another show. Stay," Itachi said.

Takumi nodded, afraid of angering this terrifying man. He didn't want to watch them again, but if he had to he would. Sasuke whined as the speed of Itachi's fingers increased. Itachi angled each thrust in an attempt to brush against his prostate. He wanted him to scream.

"Oh God," Sasuke whined, leaning all his weight against Itachi. He felt pressure building and building in his stomach. It felt so _good,_ and when Itachi leaned down and sunk his teeth into his neck again he came. He screamed as he did, his eyes squeezed tight. After the blinding waves passed, Sasuke slumped against Itachi's shoulder, breathing heavily. "You made me stain my dress," he mumbled after a moment. Itachi chuckled.

"I think it's my turn, baby brother."

With a small smile and the quirk of an eyebrow, Sasuke sunk to his knees. He shot a glance at Takumi. The kid looked horrified, but kept his eyes trained on the scene unfolding in front of him. Sasuke sighed and unbuckled Itachi's pants, then unzipped them. He nearly moaned once he held his rock-hard cock in his hand, stroking it. Itachi hummed and smirked at Takumi.

"Touch yourself," he said. Takumi's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?"

Itachi's smile grew. "I said _touch yourself."_

Takumi's eyes darted from Sasuke to Itachi then back again, silently begging to be allowed to leave.

"I-"

"I said _touch yourself,_ brat," Itachi hissed, carefully enunciating every syllable.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Takumi was terrified. What did Itachi want him to do?

"Rub your cock over your boxers."

Takumi's eyes welled with tears, but he nodded and unzipped his pants. He wasn't the least bit aroused by this situation, but he was scared of what would happen if he disobeyed. He rubbed himself over his boxers, his face red with embarrassment.

Itachi chuckled, but it was cut short as Sasuke took the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucked hard. The elder gazed down at his obedient baby brother and moaned, lacing his fingers through his silky hair, and tugged harshly.

"Take more," he commanded, his voice breathless.

Sasuke happily relaxed his throat and allowed more and more of his brother's impressive length to slide down his throat. It nearly choked him, but he didn't complain. Itachi yanked him back by the hair until only the tip was left in his mouth then shoved his head back down. Sasuke yelped, but it was muffled. He locked eyes with Itachi while he fucked himself with his baby brother's mouth.

Takumi stopped rubbing himself, but a menacing glare from Itachi sent him back to work. He didn't like this; his body was beginning to feel...weird. His face flushed as arousal set in, every delicate stroke causing his breath to hitch.

Saliva ran down the corner of Sasuke's mouth as Itachi mouth-fucked him relentlessly. He gagged and choked and his scalp burned, but he didn't complain even once. He was Itachi's to use, Itachi's toy. He loved this.

Itachi dragged his gaze away from the delightful sight of his pretty baby brother swallowing his cock, and locked eyes with Takumi.

"Touch yourself underneath your boxers," he said, his voice so low and husky it chased a shiver down Sasuke's spine. Takumi nodded, not once protesting. His body wanted more.

The boy stuck his hand under his boxers and stroked himself experimentally. He moaned softly as he did so, a completely foreign, wonderful feeling coursing through his young body. Itachi groaned at the sight of their 'son' playing with himself, but dragged his gaze back to his baby brother's flushed and sweaty face. They locked eyes. Sasuke looked so, so pretty. The pink dress slipping off his shoulders to expose pale skin and bandages, his bleeding neck, pink cheeks, neatly-applied eyeliner, and lush lashes were too much for Itachi. He wasn't going to last much longer. He could feel his release coiling in the pit of his stomach and brought Sasuke's head down faster and harder. Sasuke sucked as hard as he could, eager for his reward of Itachi's cum.

The elder came with a long, drawn out moan of Sasuke's name, shoving himself completely inside Sasuke's eager mouth as he released. Sasuke happily swallowed every drop of his cum, moaning around the thick shaft in his mouth. Once Itachi was completely spent, he released his hold on Sasuke's hair, pulled his softening cock out of Sasuke's mouth, and smirked. He turned towards Takumi and saw the boy's hand moving frantically inside his boxers.

"Feel good?" Itachi chuckled. Takumi nodded and bit his lip. His body felt so weird, so weird...something was building up. He wanted to stop, but it felt so_ good._

When he hit his dry orgasm, he yelped and fell to his knees. He shuddered as euphoria washed over him, wiping his mind of all thoughts of the scary man watching him touch himself. He slumped over after it passed, his entire body feeling limp. Itachi chuckled and tucked himself away.

"Well, I think it's time for dinner."

* * *

**Cody: I just need to say this.**

** YOU JUST WATCHED ME GET STABBED AND FISTED BY MY BIG BROTHER AND HE HELD A BLADE AGAINST YOUR THROAT BUT BE CAREFUL CUTTING CHIVES BECAUSE THE KNIFE IS SHARP**

**sasuke's logic is better than logic**

**and i literally wrote all the makeup stuff**

**I'M SO MANLY GUYS**

**SO**

**MAN**

**LY**


	7. Forgive Me Father

**Begin Author's Note:**

**Daelyn: Sorry for the long wait. ; A ; I suck at updating and writing and just being a decent person all around *insert two tildas***

_Cody: Daelyn is obviously being a whiny little emo shit. But she's my whiny little emo shit and A GREAT AUTHOR GODFUCKINGDAMMIT._

**Daelyn: Great English.**

_Cody: I tawk da amerikin vury vury gud thx u cum agin_

**Daelyn: WHY CODY WHAT IN THE LOWEST DEPTHS OF HELL.**

_Cody: kill me please._

**Daelyn: *gladly kills you* ANYWAY.**

_Cody: Sasuke's puckerhole clenches for you._

**Daelyn: *flinches***

_Cody: *clenches*_

**Daelyn: *squelches* *and queefs***

_Cody: There's literally so much sex in this chapter. o u o HUEHEUHEUEHUEHEU_

**Daelyn: That's why this is so long. There are, how many? Like three sex scenes? Four! There's four! For the love of God. XD Or, well, that's inappropriate. ;)**

Cody: O u O *faps quietly* Priests are good people. I like little boys, too. It's okay.

**Daelyn: *faps gently***

_Cody: Why are we allowed to be people?_

**Daelyn: Because lesbian.**

_Cody: Because Sasuke's logic._

**Daelyn: Okay, we should end this author's note now. It's too long. O n P Enjoy the chapter!**

_Cody: STOP MAKING FUN OF MY RETARDED FACE THAT'S NOT FUCKING NICE *cries quietly whilst fapping*_

_can sasuke cry while he masturbates at some point please_

**Daelyn: What the fuck. I love it.**

_Cody: OOOHHH THERE'S A POLL. YOU PEOPLE SHOULD TAKE IT. But again, sorry for the ungodly wait. Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for that at least a little. c:_

**End Author's Note.  
**

* * *

**Seven Months Before**

Sasuke clenched his sweaty fists tightly and glanced around the club, gnawing at his bottom lip nervously. Where was Itachi? _Where was he?_ By the end of another grueling ten minutes he was perched on the edge of his seat, squirming and holding his breath until his lungs burned for air. He blinked feverishly due to the anxiety tightening his chest at the thought of seeing his _perfect_ older brother after so many long, long years.

_If he isn't here in five more minutes, I'll leave,_ he thought to himself. He tugged his phone from his tight black pants and looked at the time. It was a quarter past the hour. The minutes ticked by and the screen darkened, then turned completely black as he blankly stared at it. With hazy eyes he trained his gaze on the black table top, but he didn't truly see it. He fantasized of what Itachi would do to him when (_if_) he arrived. Would he use a knife? He could only hope. Not many of his past clients were willing to venture into the dark side of the bedroom, the place Sasuke dreamed about every night. _Nii-san..._

He saw that ghostly reflection in the screen of his phone a split second before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise, his heart pounding furiously at the unexpected contact.

"Hello, baby brother. It's been a while."

Sasuke felt his throat tighten and his heartbeat triple at the familiar voice. It was deeper from when he was fourteen of course, but there was no mistaking that it was _him._ That same velvety, _perfectly_ resounding baritone...it could bring anyone to their knees.

Itachi removed his hand from Sasuke's shoulder and stepped across the width of the table. Once he sat across from him in the booth, he dragged his eyes over Sasuke's small body with a haughty and amused smirk pulling at his _perfect_ lips. As Itachi leaned his head on his hand, Sasuke caught his gaze, but immediately averted his eyes to the table in front of them as he slid his phone back into his pocket. His fear wouldn't allow him to hold the burning embers of Itachi's eyes.

"My, haven't you grown up well," Itachi murmured.

Sasuke blushed and nibbled on his lip. Just being around such a..._god_ was making him nervous. Itachi was perfect, from the sharp curve of his jaw to the manicured tips of his fingernails. In contrast, Sasuke was scrawny and drab, with limp hair, small, lifeless eyes, and a sickly pale complexion. There was no way he was worthy of holding Itachi's attention. What had made him think he deserved to be in this place, with this perfect creation, this absolutely _divine_ being?

"What brought about this reunion?" Itachi continued.

Sasuke gulped and squirmed in his seat. What was he supposed to tell Itachi, anyway? He'd had a vague idea before their meeting, but words seemed to have abandoned him the second he laid eyes on his big brother. The man had such an air of superiority about him, like he _knew_ the effect he had on those around him, and was damn proud of it too. He was intimidating without even trying.

"I-I..." Sasuke took a deep breath and dragged his eyes from the tabletop to meet Itachi's. He flinched back, but tried his hardest to hold his simmering gaze. Sasuke gathered up the courage to say the words that burned so desperately on his tongue, and forced them out. "I have a proposition."

Itachi tilted his head slightly, his expression only growing more amused by the second.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I need to be punished," Sasuke said in one rushed breath. Itachi quirked an eyebrow, the subtlest gesture but giving Sasuke all the confidence he needed to push through his request. "You can use me however you see fit. You...you can beat me, cut me, burn me, abuse me..." Sasuke paused for a heartbeat. "...Rape me." Without giving Itachi a moment to respond, Sasuke stood and ambled toward his brother, the confident sway of his hips not betraying his fear and apprehension. He straddled his elder brother, looping his arms around his neck, and flashed him his most seductive smile, allowing his eyes to fall half-mast to complete the look. "I want you to hurt me."

Itachi's breath hitched as Sasuke settled into his lap, his ass lightly brushing against his covered groin and the leather of his pants creaking with the strain. Well, Itachi definitely hadn't been expecting this. If anything he'd been expecting Sasuke to hate him. He made the boy kill their own mother and he came out of that actually _wanting_ him? How badly had he twisted his little brother? More importantly, how much more did he _want_ to twist him?

"Nii-san," Sasuke whined, slowly grinding his ass in Itachi's lap in hopes of eliciting a positive reaction. "You can do _anything_ you want to me. Anything at all."

"Anything?" Itachi chuckled, his hands moving of their own accord to grasp Sasuke's hips and bring him down harder. Sasuke mewled quietly and Itachi found he quite liked the sound. It wasn't as small a sound as he remembered, but the wanton allure captivated him nonetheless. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, little brother." To prove his point, Itachi shoved his hands under Sasuke's skin-tight blue shirt and dug his nails in harshly, slowly dragging them down Sasuke's back. He knew he likely drew blood, but the loud moan he earned from his baby brother wasn't the least bit agonized.

"Please," Sasuke gasped, his whole body trembling due to the sudden, wonderful pain. God, he'd never felt anything like this before. "Please. Cut me, fuck me, do whatever you want. I'll be your toy."

Who was Itachi to refuse such a kind offer? Such a damaged, needy, wrecked _child,_ willing to give himself up for his older brother's perverse desires? A smile curled the edges of his small, pursed lips as thoughts of what he would do to this broken boy rocketed through his mind.

"It would be my pleasure," he purred into Sasuke's ear. The younger shuddered and tipped his head back to give him better access to the skin of his neck, which Itachi devoured eagerly. His baby brother's addictively sweet taste clouded his mind and he knew his darkest fantasies would be played out in full with the help of this new little toy of his. "You want to be your big brother's whore, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, his cock twitching painfully at Itachi's words. How long had he wanted this, _dreamed_ of this? He'd needed this for so long. His entire body trembled in anticipation of what his big brother would do to him. He wanted Itachi to be merciless, animalistic, violent; he wanted everything he could give him.

"Please," he choked as Itachi sank his teeth into the tender flesh of his neck. The elder didn't stop biting until he broke skin and felt liquid flow into his mouth. He moaned as the taste that was so foreign, yet so _familiar_ danced on his tongue.

How he'd missed the taste of his baby brother's blood.

He drank it up greedily, careful not to let even one drop escape. Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the pleasure of such an action nearly overwhelming. He could barely breathe as Itachi jerked his head slightly, tearing into the flesh of his neck harder and deeper in an attempt to earn more blood. Sasuke's cock strained against the front of his pants, just begging to be touched as the pain worsened by the second.

_This._ This was exactly what he needed.

Sasuke moaned as the elder pulled away. His neck bled liberally, some flowing from the deep wound to stain his shirt, but he couldn't care less at this point. All that mattered was that he'd finally, _finally_ be punished for everything he'd done.

Itachi admired his handiwork. The blood from the bite streaked down Sasuke's ivory skin, painting his neck a dark, lovely vermillion. Itachi could barely conceive the primeval fire coursing through his veins at the perfect image of his bleeding brother. Why not add another sin to the nearly endless list? Ravishing his little brother completely would undoubtedly be the most pleasurable. Such a willing, eager painslut, just begging to be used...a far cry from that helpless, innocent six-year-old from years and years ago.

Itachi flattened his tongue and slowly dragged it up Sasuke's neck, catching every drop of dark blood he could. Sasuke shivered in Itachi's lap as the raw skin of his new wound was toyed with. He wanted- _needed_- more. It would seem Itachi was reaching his limit as well; all he wanted was to be inside this broken child. He wanted to make him scream, bleed, beg, sob, _hurt._

Itachi pulled away and met Sasuke's cloudy eyes, his blood-stained lips curling into a cruel smirk.

"I'll make you scream, Sasuke," he whispered, his voice low and practically dripping with lust. The younger boy nodded his head furiously. His smirk only growing in size, Itachi moved his hand up and laced his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "You're mine."

And with that, he pressed his lips against his baby brother's, sealing their fate.

* * *

**Present**

Sasuke woke up to an empty bed and a quiet house. As he lay there alone, he wondered where Itachi always ran off to. He knew better than to ask, but a part of him still wondered why he was scarcely home. He rolled onto his back and splayed his limbs across the cool white sheets, then groaned and forcefully vaulted himself from the bed when he noticed the time. Takumi was probably awake now and he didn't want to leave him alone for very long; the boy hadn't tried to escape yet, but that didn't comfort him in the slightest.

Before he gathered a set of clothes for a shower, he checked on Takumi and saw the boy was cuddled beneath a thick comforter on the sofa, fully engrossed in some kids' show. Sasuke was tempted to join the small child in his cocoon of warmth and cereal and as he watched him with a small smile quirking the corner of his lips, but withheld himself. He needed to shower first.

Sasuke left the bathroom door open a crack, just in case, and turned the shower on before unclothing himself and unwinding the gauze wrapped tightly around various parts of his small frame. When he stepped into the heated spray of the shower, he barely registered the soap residue still at the bottom of the tub. His foot met frictionless plastic, and before he knew it both of his feet were above his head and he was tumbling backward. He threw his arm out to catch himself and felt it scrape against the large faucet in the tub, but was able to grip the side of the tub to keep from falling headfirst onto the tile. Breathing heavily from shock, he stayed in this awkward position until his heart settled down in his chest. For a split second he had been terrified. Itachi would have been so _pissed_ if Sasuke died like that.

Sasuke scowled and looked at the long cut on his arm. Blood was already starting to bead at the surface and at least one layer of skin had been shaved clean off. He winced, but that quickly turned into hazy-eyed lust.

_It felt so good._

He quickly brought himself to his feet and yanked the shower curtain closed before carefully folding his back against the tiled wall. It was chilly to the touch, but he would get over that.

He held his hand under the warm flow of water for a moment before eagerly fisting his hardening cock. The pain from such an injury aroused him almost immediately and he couldn't wait to feel the relief of an orgasm. It had been far too long since he came; what was it, at least fifteen hours? He pushed these thoughts from his mind and focused on the pain in his arm, pretending it was Itachi who had placed the blade of his knife flat against his arm and just _slid_ it down and down. A breathy mewl pushed through his parted lips, causing him to tip his head back and press it against the wall. His one hand moved faster over his cock while the other moved down to caress his balls and squeeze them gently.

Through the crack in the door, though Sasuke didn't know, a small eye peaked through. Takumi watched Sasuke's blurry figure through the clear shower curtain, amazed and curious; he had wandered in here when he heard Sasuke yelp and found...this. That was what he had done to himself last night, except this time Sasuke wasn't watching anything like he had been. Itachi wasn't touching him either. Takumi kept watching, unable to pry his eyes from the obviously personal and lewd display. He felt something warm up in the same place on his body that Sasuke was touching himself. There was some sort of tingling feeling, one that itched for his attention...

"Ngh," Sasuke cried out, obviously nearing that high place Takumi would never forget. "I-Itachi-nii~"

Was he thinking about his big brother doing all those things to him, the things Takumi was forced to watch? The boy squirmed a little as his small body warmed up even more. It had felt so _good_ when he touched himself there... He found his hand drifting closer to the small hardness in the front of his pants, every breathy moan from Sasuke urging him on further.

Sasuke bucked into his hand over and over, squeezing and fondling his balls as he quickly neared his release. His breaths came short and he began to feel a little dizzy from the heat of the water and the fog in the bathroom, but he didn't pay it any mind. Sometimes he found the lack of air coaxed him closer to release. The short lapse of time between moving his hand from pawing at his balls and to probing at the knife wound in his shoulder made him groan, but the spike in pain that resulted was well worth it. He turned his head to the side, pressing his cheek against the freezing tile, and moaned relentlessly. He stroked himself faster and faster, the pain in his arm and images of Itachi giving him that final push.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, splattering his seed over his hands and onto the shower curtain. He held his breath, eyes tightly squeezed shut as tremors wracked his thin body. It lasted for a few more moments, ending with one last spurt of cum from his frantically twitching cock. He slumped against the wall completely; his entire body felt limp and tired, but buzzed with the lingering effects of his orgasm. It had definitely felt good, there was no denying that, but it didn't come anywhere close to how it felt when Itachi touched him that way, _hurt_ him that way.

At the sight of Sasuke removing his hand from the sensitive location to washing himself off, Takumi was broken out of his trance. He jerked his hand away from the hard rubbing it had been doing over his crotch as his senses quickly returned to him. His eyes widened as fear of being caught set in and he scampered away, his soft footfalls inaudible over the pounding of the water against the basin.

Sasuke washed himself quickly, careful to rinse his multiple wounds for fear of infection, then rewrapped them along with the new gash. After his shower he found Takumi still lounging on the couch in the living room, although he seemed more tense and disconcerted. The covers were piled on top of the boy and he snuggled deeper at the sight of Sasuke entering the room.

"Morning. What's on TV?" Sasuke asked, oblivious to Takumi's flushed expression.

The boy shrugged and cuddled even deeper under the heavy comforter, desperately trying to avoid meeting Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke felt a sudden urge to join the small boy beneath the pile of warmth. He smiled fondly at Takumi and wedged himself between him and the arm of the couch, wrapping a lanky arm around his shoulder. He pulled away ever so slightly, which Sasuke _didn't_ fail to notice.

"Um, are we doing anything today, Sasuke-san?"

"You know, you can just call me Sasuke if you want. Or even better, how about kaa-chan?" Sasuke smiled at him and hoped he would display some form of affection for him. Takumi's eyes immediately watered at Sasuke's latter suggestion as he pressed himself into the dark cushions of the couch. Memories of Sasuke's own sweet mother played behind his eyes and made him empathize with the boy. He knew exactly how it felt to have his parents stolen away, and by the same person at that.

"Okay." Takumi paused. "Sasuke."

Sasuke's happy face fell just a fraction at the obvious refusal, but he tried to brush it off. He would give Takumi as much time as he needed to warm up to the idea. They'd barely known each other a week, after all. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two boys which Sasuke cleared his throat to break.

"...Have you ever been to church before?"

"No." Takumi shook his head. "My parents never really said anything about stuff like that." Talking about his parents seemed to make him even more sad, which Sasuke immediately regretted.

"Do you want to go to church with me today?" he asked. "It would give us something to do."

"You go to church?" Takumi was obviously surprised at this realization. "Wait, but isn't church on Sundays?"

"I'm a Catholic, but I don't really go to services, at least not often. I just go to church whenever I need to confess my sins."

"Your sins? Like bad stuff you do?" Sasuke nodded at Takumi's question. "But you don't do bad stuff...Itachi-san is the one who needs to confess," he muttered. Why did Sasuke always think he was the bad guy?

"Don't say that," Sasuke gritted, "you don't know all of the things I've done." He softened the force of his words with a gentle smile and began playing with the kid's curly hair. "But it's nice you think that."

Takumi huffed with annoyance. Sasuke _wasn't_ a bad person and Takumi honestly couldn't imagine him doing anything bad to anyone. He seemed too kind-hearted, too gentle to harm someone.

"When are we gonna leave?" Takumi asked after another extended silence.

"In a little under an hour, so go get showered up." Sasuke ruffled Takumi's hair as he stood from the couch and smiled fondly at the boy until he rounded his way into his bedroom.

After Takumi took his shower and got changed, Sasuke neglected his own breakfast in case Itachi didn't want him to eat, much to Takumi's dismay. The boy encouraged Sasuke to eat _something,_ fretful and teary-eyed, but Sasuke persistently denied any food. He didn't want to anger Itachi.

Before they left, Sasuke stopped in the bathroom to take out his snakebites, his multiple ear piercings, and the corkscrew piercing in his left eyebrow. He wanted to look cleaner, since he'd be going to a holy place. He was already unholy enough; he may as well look somewhat appropriate.

After they were ready they left the house hand in hand, headed toward the little church down the road. Itachi had picked this house in particular for its location near the congregation. He knew Sasuke enjoyed going from time to time, and it gave him something to do aside from being home all day. Although Itachi wouldn't admit it out loud, he didn't like that Sasuke spent so much time alone with 'mom' whispering in his ears. It was unsettling.

They made it to the church within fifteen minutes, their arms swinging as Sasuke pushed open one of the large, French doors. He smiled softly to himself as rows and rows of pews and an altar came into view, along with the shapes cast upon the cherry oak polish of the sanctuary by the stained glass window. All his worries seemed to fade away as he walked farther and farther down the aisle with Takumi, their arms still swinging in synchrony between them. It was like a huge, dead weight had been lifted off Sasuke's chest as soon as he stepped through the doors.

"Nobody's here," Takumi said, his head jerking from side to side. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll go find a priest. Wait here and I'll come and get you when I find one." Sasuke smiled reassuringly and left Takumi to loiter in the sanctuary. The boy ogled the hundreds of flickering candles with wide eyes, amazed at the quiet, special air the church held. It really did feel like a holy place. He felt so comfortable he could have fallen asleep if given the opportunity.

"Did you find him?" Takumi waddled over to Sasuke and looped their arms together once he returned.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, smiling at the cute little kid. "He said he'll be here in a minute and for us to wait in the booth."

Sasuke led Takumi to the nearest booth and settled inside, cuddling close to the boy. He felt so relieved that he was able to come to confession. So much had happened this past month from killing hookers to kidnapping children, and he couldn't wait for the entirety of the burden of his sins to be gone.

If Sasuke were to be honest, he wouldn't be able to explain the exact reason why he enjoyed coming to confession. He truly was sorry, though he knew he could never fully turn away from his depraved ways. He was Itachi's. If Itachi was going to hell, then he was taking Sasuke down with him. It was already set in stone.

"I'm kinda nervous," Takumi muttered. "What's he gonna say?"

Sasuke made a little face, then shrugged. "He's just gonna ask me about my sins and tell me how to repent."

Takumi looked at Sasuke with unbelieving eyes, completely dumbfounded. That seemed like such an odd thing to do.

"Sasuke-kun?" an old voice called.

"Yes, Father," Sasuke said, fidgeting nervously and turning his attention to the small, barred window.

"What do you have to confess today, my child?" the priest asked.

"I-I...I've done a lot of bad things," Sasuke whispered, though he was loud enough for the priest to hear.

"Such as?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, reaching for Takumi's hand for comfort. The little boy laced his fingers through Sasuke's, squeezing tighter and leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder in silent reassurance that everything was going to be fine.

"If I make you a deal...will you promise not to tell anyone?" The unseen priest raised a single eyebrow at Sasuke's proposition.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I mean...I just need to get a lot off my chest, and not everything I've done is..._okay,"_ he strained. He just wanted to get this off his chest so he could feel less awful, less _dirty,_ at least for a little while.

"No sin is okay, child," the priest murmured.

"I don't mean it that way...just, some things have been...illegal..."

"God is the only one who can judge you for your trespasses."

Sasuke's shoulders slumped with relief and he smiled slightly to himself. Maybe this man was right. After taking a deep breath, Sasuke pushed forward with the words that weighed him down.

"I witnessed the murder of a woman."

The priest was silent for an entire minute, and Sasuke's anxiety multiplied tenfold of what it previously was at this extended silence. Was the priest judging him? Did he think he was evil? _Disgusting?_

"Did you call the police?" the priest finally asked after what felt like an eternity to Sasuke. The raven breathed a small sigh of relief and shook his head though the lattice-work of the barred window.

"N-No...my older brother was the one who killed her, so I couldn't." The priest's face scrunched up with confusion.

"Why not?"

Sasuke's face fell. He never liked confessing to _this_ particular sin.

"We have...an interesting relationship," Sasuke muttered, his eyes downcast in shame.

"How so?"

"We're..." Sasuke paused, squeezing Takumi's hand harder as a means to steady himself, "...lovers."

"You're..."

"We have sex," Sasuke blurted, though his cheeks powdered a light pink at such a blunt admission. "He, um...sometimes he uses knives or lighters."

"Whatever for?" the priest asked, his voice slightly disgusted. Sasuke didn't fail to notice this, but figured he was in too deep to back out and may as well answer the man's question.

"Because I like the pain." Takumi squeezed his hand a little harder. He didn't like seeing Sasuke get hurt and still couldn't wrap his young mind around the fact that Sasuke actually _enjoyed_ it.

The priest fell silent. Sasuke bit at his lip nervously, tapping his foot lightly on the ground as a means to dispel his anxiety. Did he say too much? Takumi sensed Sasuke's discomfort and moved to hug him tighter, just trying to cheer him up.

"Murder, homosexuality, and incest are abominations in God's eyes," the priest gritted.

"I-I know...that's why I'm confessing." Sasuke's grip on Takumi tightened and he shook slightly, the priest's obvious judgment hurting him more than he'd like to admit. He knew he was fucked up. He didn't need to be reminded.

"Are you willing to turn away from your sins?"

Sasuke paused.

"...No."

"Then why are you here?" the priest asked, his patience obviously wearing thin for the sinner through the window.

"Because I feel guilty."

"You should," the priest spat.

Sasuke's lower lip trembled.

"I-I don't know what to do, F-Father," he choked, his voice nearly giving out on him. Takumi wrapped his small arms around Sasuke, his brow creased with worry. "I h-hate myself."

Takumi nuzzled into Sasuke's arm, silently sending as much encouragement and comfort as he could. Sasuke raised a shaking hand to brush back the boy's curly, sandy blonde hair. He was more than thankful for his company.

"Why shouldn't I go to the police?" the priest asked after a moment.

Sasuke snapped his head up, his entire body shaking worse than before. If the priest went to the police, then everything would be over. Takumi would go back to his parents, and Sasuke and Itachi would be separated. His eyes widened as he searched for any possible way out of this.

"I can do you a f-favor," Sasuke said, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady.

"Such as?"

Sasuke sighed. The priests at his old church agreed to this...would he?

"If you would take me back to your office so we could be alone, I could elaborate on our..._deal..."_ he trailed off in a way he hoped the priest understood.

"...Would you bring the boy?"

"No," he barely managed to grit without raising his voice. He wouldn't touch Takumi. No one would. "Just me."

The priest audibly sighed, but stood up nonetheless. Sasuke heard him make his way across the sanctuary, not even bothering to wait for Sasuke to catch up. Takumi clung to Sasuke's arm when he lifted himself from the seat, pulling him back down as separation-induced panic set in.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to...do the priest a favor." He smiled as reassuringly as he could and brushed some of Takumi's sandy hair off his face.

"What does that mean? You don't mean..." Sasuke nodded at Takumi's unfinished sentence and kissed him on the forehead quickly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Wait in the back by the door, okay?"

Takumi nodded and watched Sasuke's figure disappear from the booth. He sat quietly and pulled his knees to his chest, needing to cry before he went for the exit. For some reason, being away from Sasuke made his heart hurt in a way he never felt before.

Upon reaching the small office in the back of the church, the priest shut the door behind Sasuke quietly and motioned for him to follow him behind his desk. He sat down, spreading his legs and gripping the arms of the chair, smiling kindly at the willing child before him.

"So...you promise you won't go to the police if I do this for you?" Sasuke asked as he settled between the priest's legs. The man smiled and gave a short nod.

"I wouldn't be a very good priest if I lied, now would I?" He smirked as he put his fingers through Sasuke's spiky hair. "Get started."

Sasuke accepted the sudden change in behavior, lifting his hands to pop the button and tug down the zipper. He quickly reached inside the man's briefs and pulled his half-hard cock out, stroking it a couple of times to get himself used to the feeling of it in his hand. It wasn't like this was the first time Sasuke had to do a little sexual favor, so he forced himself to look past the disgust. There was no need to make this worse for himself.

"Go on," the priest said, smiling at the obedient boy between his legs.

Sasuke leaned forward, his eyes closed as he lapped at the head of the man's cock. He refused to grimace at the taste- it wasn't the worst he'd tasted, after all- and tried to replace the image of the white-haired priest with one of his beautiful older brother.

As he slowly slid more and more of the man's length down his throat, he chose to ignore the way he didn't gag as badly as he would if he were sucking Itachi's huge cock. He bobbed his head quickly, imagining it was his elder brother urging him along by gently tugging on his hair. But Itachi would be so much harsher...

"You're awfully good at this," the priest muttered, slightly breathless. Sasuke blocked him out- his voice wasn't right at all- and continued the repetitive movement of his head, trying his hardest to push the man towards release. He wanted this to be over so he could get back to Takumi. He hoped the boy wasn't worrying too badly.

Sasuke took the man as deep as he could, bypassing his gag reflex with ease, and swallowed. The priest's grip in his hair tightened as his balls tensed up and he came deep in Sasuke's throat. The raven resisted the urge to gag and spit out the man's seed, and swallowed obediently, not wanting to anger him in any way.

"I think God might just forgive you for your sins after all," the priest said as Sasuke tucked him away and stood. Sasuke tried his hardest to smile as the priest patted him on the head.

"Until next time, Father," he murmured with a small smile, feeling much lighter already.

"Until next time."

With a small nod, Sasuke pattered out of the office and made his way back to the sanctuary. Takumi glanced up from his place on a pew to see Sasuke walking down the aisle, a small smile on his lips. He was so relieved to see Sasuke again, even though he couldn't have been gone for longer than five minutes.

"What did you have to do?" Takumi asked, though he already had a decent idea of what he did. Sasuke shrugged and reached out for Takumi's hand.

"It doesn't matter."

* * *

Upon entering the small house, Sasuke walked into the kitchen and Takumi wandered off into the living room. Sasuke sighed as he opened the fridge, dragging his eyes over the contents in the hope of finding something to make for dinner. His eyes stopped, however, when they spotted a strange-looking, small, black bottle with a little yellow sticky-note attached to it. Sasuke pulled the bottle out so he could read the writing scrawled across the paper.

_Drink this._

_-Itachi_

Sasuke sighed and unscrewed the cap. Itachi must have stopped home while he and Takumi were off on their church trip to drop this off. Without even pausing for a moment, Sasuke tipped his head back and downed the whole bottle in three quick gulps. He gagged a little at the odd, acerbic flavor, but wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and threw the bottle into the nearby trash can once he was done.

He had absolutely no idea of what it would do to him, of what effect it could possibly have, but he found it useless to question such things. Itachi wanted him alive, whether or not he was drugged, and it wasn't in Sasuke's place to ask unnecessary questions. It's not like he would even receive answers if he did.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke pattered out of the kitchen and into the living room, smiling when he saw Takumi cuddled up underneath the comforter again, hardly paying attention to the commercials playing on the television. He sat down next to him and slid under the blanket as well.

"Whatcha watchin'?"

"I just now turned it on," Takumi mumbled. Memories from that morning flooded back as he felt Sasuke play with his hair, causing his face to go tomato red in no time flat. _He used that same hand, too..._ Takumi's face flushed worse at this, a small squeak threatening to escape as Sasuke shifted slightly.

"What would you like for dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"A-Anything's fine," Takumi squeaked, his tummy tightening painfully as Sasuke inched his way closer. The raven looped an arm around the boy and pulled him closer.

"But I asked you," he said kindly, "so pick something."

Takumi took a shaky breath.

"S-Sushi kinda sounds good," he breathed. Sasuke made a noise of approval and squeezed Takumi's shoulder.

"That does sound good."

They lost themselves in the cartoon movie after that. It was something about buff blond men with superpowers, but Sasuke found he kept getting distracted. His body felt too hot, too uncomfortable, and he kicked the blanket away in an attempt to find relief, but it didn't help. His clothes felt constricting, like they were trying to suffocate him, so he, without even warning Takumi, lifted his shirt up and over his head then tossed it aside. The young boy's eyes widened and he gulped. Even though Sasuke's body was covered in scars and cuts and not the prettiest to look at because of this, Takumi still found seeing him this way kind of...nice. He choked back an odd noise from escaping its place deep in his throat.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Sasuke asked, his speech slightly slurred as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He felt like he was sweating all over.

"I'm fine," Takumi said, his voice quiet. Sasuke huffed. He was almost tempted to just take off his pants, but he didn't wear any underwear and didn't want to make Takumi uncomfortable. He groaned in annoyance.

"It's too fucking hot," he moaned, squirming again. Takumi's wide, curious eyes drifted to Sasuke's face and he saw the bright flush painting his glistening cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke shook his head, turning his half-lidded gaze to the small boy.

"My whole body...feels so weird," he said, his voice much raspier than even a couple of minutes ago. His gaze lingered on the small body beside him for a moment too long before he forced himself to look elsewhere. What the hell did Itachi make him drink?

Around five minutes later, Sasuke found himself with a serious _problem._ He tried to ignore it at first, but as time ticked on it got more and more demanding. He shifted around, just trying to think of something else, but soon found he couldn't. He'd never been harder before in his life and found he just didn't care about anything but his throbbing cock at the moment.

He whined and threw his head back, shamelessly palming at the bulge in the front of his jeans, not giving any mind to Takumi. His mind was clouded over with a haze of overwhelming arousal and he just wanted relief. He palmed harder, bucking into his hand with a loud moan.

Takumi couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Sasuke openly touching himself, even if it was only over his pants, and felt a stirring in his own jeans the longer he watched him. Sasuke's eyes eventually drifted over to Takumi and he smirked, his eyes seemingly sizing Takumi up.

He noticed the way the boy was blushing and found it adorable. Adorable and...sexy. Incredibly sexy. Fuckable, even. Yeah...fuckable. Sasuke palmed himself harder, pleased when this earned a small whimper and a slight shifting under the blanket from Takumi.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke rasped, pulling the blanket out of the way with his free hand. He moaned quietly as he saw the little tent Takumi sported, then licked his lips. "Takumi...how about you help mommy out?"

The boy's eyes widened at the sound of Sasuke's voice. It reminded him so much of Itachi when he hurt him, and it scared him a good bit. His voice was so low and rough... But he trusted Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't bad. So after a moment, he nodded.

He scooted closer to the raven, but didn't have a chance to do much else before his lips were roughly claimed by a very horny Sasuke. He squeaked and tried to push him away, but he wasn't strong enough. Sasuke kissed him harshly, biting and nipping at his lower lip, though he still wasn't as rough as Itachi was. It just wasn't in his nature.

Somewhere deep in the back of his mind a voice screamed for him to stop, but his painfully hard cock and the tiny, whimpering body beneath him drowned out all logic. He wanted Takumi and he was going to have him.

He pulled away after a moment, taking in the wide-eyed and frightened child. He smiled almost drunkenly, his actions hardly seeming like his own anymore thanks to the drink Itachi left for him.

"You're so fucking hot," Sasuke whined, sucking hard at Takumi's neck and causing the boy to whimper softly.

"S-Stop," he whispered, his entire body shaking with fear. Was Sasuke going to hurt him too? Memories of that night in the car flooded his mind and made his shaking even worse. He thought he could trust Sasuke, and now this? "Please don't...h-hurt me," he choked, his eyes welling with burning tears.

As far gone as he was, Sasuke still managed to find it in himself to comfort the child. He brushed some of his sandy blond hair away from his face with a small sigh.

"I'll make it feel good," he slurred, his movements clumsy as he shoved his hand underneath Takumi's shirt. "I'm not as ruthless as Itachi." He gently tickled the soft skin of the boy's stomach, shuddering as Takumi's breath hitched and he arched towards the touch. With a small smirk, Sasuke leaned forward and dragged his tongue up Takumi's neck, stopping just behind his ear. He bit lightly at his earlobe then sucked it into his mouth, reveling in the tiny gasp he earned from the boy.

"I promise I'll make you cum," Sasuke whispered, his hot breath causing Takumi to shiver.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You remember when you touched yourself last night? When it felt best?" Takumi nodded. "Well I'll make you feel that way again, but even better this time."

Takumi shivered violently, just imagining that same feeling all over again. And even _better?_

"What do you say, Takumi?" Sasuke ran his hand up farther until he reached one of the boy's nipples. He twisted it gently, smirking when that earned him a small buck of Takumi's tiny hips and a breathy little moan. "Will you let mommy make you feel good?"

Takumi nodded, his eyes already feeling much too heavy under Sasuke's light and teasing touches. He knew he didn't have a choice in this, but Sasuke promised to make him feel good...

Sasuke pushed him down and crawled on top of him, not wasting another moment before he kissed him savagely. He grinded against the little body, moaning in relief at the small amount of friction.

Takumi tried his hardest to kiss back, but this was his first time kissing anyone. He was scared that he was messing up, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind much. He led Takumi's tongue on a lusty pace, playing with it and urging him along when he grew too hesitant. The slick and wet texture of Sasuke's tongue discouraged Takumi from fully engaging in the kiss, so he brought his hands up to thread them through Sasuke's silky hair to concentrate on something else. Sasuke's hair was so soft, and so were his lips once he stopped thinking about his tongue...

"Mh~"

"See, I told you I'd make you feel good," Sasuke whispered against his lips. He took one of Takumi's hands from his hair and intertwined their fingers, rubbing gentle circles into the side of his hand. Takumi looked up at Sasuke through half-lidded eyes, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. He looked so hot Sasuke couldn't bare it any longer.

"Wh-What are you-"

"Sh, it's okay. I won't hurt you, I promise. Just take off your shirt."

Takumi sat up and raised both his arms to help Sasuke remove his shirt, then rested on his elbows, letting Sasuke eye him openly. His dark eyes grazed over Takumi's small body, feverishly devouring the sight beneath him. Before he could think twice, his lips were covering Takumi's once again and his hands roamed over his bare chest freely.

Takumi moaned as Sasuke's fingers came in contact with both his bare nipples, twisting gently before moving down to grope the hard bulge in his pants. Takumi rolled his hips, gripping Sasuke's wrists for leverage as sharp spikes of pleasure assaulted his young body. Sasuke moaned at his responses and started sucking on his neck harshly, not caring for any marks he would leave. Takumi opened his legs to give Sasuke easier access, wrapping them around Sasuke's small waist to hold him closer as he grinded against him softly.

"Sasuke..."

"Take off your pants."

With a shy nod, Takumi let go of Sasuke and moved his shaking hands to the front of his pants and popped the button. Sasuke soon grew impatient with Takumi's sluggish pace and replaced the boy's hands with his own, practically ripping the pants off in his haste to see him naked. He dragged them, along with his boxers, over his hips and thighs, then jerked them over his ankles. He tossed them onto the floor beside his shirt and gave him a single second to loop his legs around his neck.

"Wait, w-"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, lust overriding his desire to speak gently to Takumi. "I'm not gonna hurt you. This is gonna feel really good."

Without giving Takumi a chance to adjust to the new position, Sasuke ducked his head down and took all of the boy's hard little cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head quickly, sucking hard and fast, hoping for the loudest reaction from the little boy. Takumi couldn't control himself. What Sasuke was doing to him, it was something _perfect,_ something he'd _never_ experienced before. It was so much better than what Sasuke made it out to be! It was so much better than he could have ever imagined. His blood felt like it was boiling, his fingers gripped into the couch so deeply they ached, his throat hurt from how loud he was, and his hips wouldn't stop moving; he continually thrusted himself as deep as he could possibly reach down Sasuke's throat.

"Oh- Anh- S-Sasuke~" he tossed his head from side to side, his thrusts growing more and more frantic the deeper Sasuke hollowed his cheeks, the faster he flicked his tongue. Takumi felt his legs tighten dangerously around Sasuke's neck, and his grip on the raven's hair was near violent- but he couldn't help himself. He'd never felt so good in his entire nine years of life. No, he hadn't lived. Not until now. Not until Sasuke had took up his cock in his mouth and showed him how _good_ he could feel.

It was so easy to tell Takumi was about to cum. His entire body jerked erratically and his screams echoed beautifully in the living room, easily drowning out the television. Sasuke pulled away from Takumi's twitching cock with a quiet wet noise, and, belatedly, reached for the remote to turn off the television.

"S-Sasuke! Please! Come back," Takumi whined. His hips gave the smallest jerk towards Sasuke's mouth. His entire body _craved_ that wonderful feeling again, and he couldn't understand why he stopped.

Sasuke smirked lazily at the trembling, panting mess beneath him and shook his head.

"I'm gonna do something else now." Sasuke brought two of his own fingers to Takumi's mouth. "Just suck on them."

Takumi nodded and sucked on the fingers, lathering them in as much saliva as he could think to put in the heated moment. Sasuke pulled his fingers back and started sucking on them, enjoying the magnified taste of Takumi because of _what_ Itachi had made him drink. He couldn't deny that he fucking loved it. His entire body felt alive, like every nerve ending was a thousand times more sensitive than ever before.

Sasuke slipped onto the floor and kneeled in front of Takumi, turning the child as he moved, then hiked Takumi's legs over his shoulders. The perfect, complete display of Takumi's little dick and ass was something he never expected to mesmerize him like it did. He slid his fingers along the inside of Takumi's thigh and teased his little pucker with the tips of them. Takumi jerked at the unexpected attention to his ass and looked down at Sasuke with wide eyes, slightly scared of what he was going to do. The raven only smirked at him as he applied light pressure to the boy's hole, trying to get it to cave and accept the first finger. Once his finger popped through the first ring of muscle and slid in farther, Sasuke nearly moaned at the tight heat clamping down around it. Just the thought of pounding into the boy's tight ass made his cock pulse with need.

Takumi tried to wiggle away from the intrusion at first. It didn't really hurt, but the sensation of something moving_ inside_ him like that was uncomfortable.

"Wh-Why are you d-" his sentence broke off into a scream when Sasuke's finger touched something _wonderful_ deep inside his core.

With a satisfied smirk, Sasuke slid in the second finger, moaning quietly when Takumi accepted it without any resistance. Sasuke tried his hardest to angle his fingers _just right._ The boy's noises were absolutely addictive.

Takumi tightened his legs around Sasuke's shoulders, digging his heels into the bottom of the couch and humping Sasuke's fingers as quickly as he could move. Takumi whined loudly when Sasuke pulled out; he felt so empty without those fingers twisting and curling perfectly inside him.

With a flushed face and painfully hard cock, Sasuke easily decided he wanted to taste every part of Takumi he could reach. Takumi started to say something to him, but he couldn't hear him. He slid his head down until he buried his face in Takumi's ass, adoring the feeling of his soft, hard cock rubbing against his cheek, and jabbed his tongue inside Takumi's stretched hole.

If Takumi couldn't control himself earlier, then he wasn't even in his right mind now. He rolled his ass into Sasuke's face _hard,_ trying to help him get as deep as he could. Sasuke's face scrunched in concentration and felt his cock twitch at Takumi's animalistic reaction. He wasn't as rough as Itachi, God no, but it was more than what the priest had even given him. Takumi's thrusting became frantic, barely matching the movement of Sasuke's tongue. He tore at Sasuke's hair, pushing his face down to meet his thrusts. Sasuke moaned at Takumi's harsh change in demeanor and allowed a hand to drift down his bare chest to pop the button of his pants, then slip beneath the hem.

Takumi was so_ loud_ and unrestrained, whining incoherently and rolling his hips frantically. The little discomfort he gave Sasuke was able to make him feel a little more horny than a few moments ago, but it wasn't good enough. It wasn't like with Itachi, but at least he found it in himself to enjoy this. He ignored the light amount of pre-cum spilling over the head of his dick, but the more Takumi yanked on his hair, the harder he thrusted, the louder he yelled kept building up his desire until he couldn't help but be close to the edge. Takumi was far ahead of him, choking on his moans, a small sliver of drool shining at the edge of his widely parted mouth.

"S-Sasuke! Please, please, ah~ Sasuke!"

Sasuke mewled into Takumi's ass, swirling his tongue and using more force to jab at the little ball inside him. He jerked his fist over his cock faster, barely faltering in giving Takumi the attention he screamed for.

"Sasuke."

_I-Itachi?_

Sasuke turned his head slightly, looking at his older brother through hazy eyes. He pulled his damp hand away from his cock- he wasn't allowed to touch himself, he _knew_ that- and used both hands to part Takumi's ass more. The little boy cried out louder, panting with jagged breaths. Sasuke moaned deeper at the sight of Itachi watching him, and when his eyes fell to the little shadow on the crotch of his pants, he knew his brother was already half-hard and enjoying himself.

"I didn't expect it to be _that_ effective," he purred, one eyebrow slightly raised. Sasuke pulled away from Takumi's ass and moaned at the sound of Itachi's voice.

"Aniki~"

"Sasuke!" Takumi wrapped his legs tighter around Sasuke's shoulders, begging him never to stop. Sasuke kissed from his knee and slowly up the inside of his thigh to lap at the head of Takumi's hard cock. He started for Takumi's ass again when the boy pulled at his hair sharply enough, but Itachi's demanding voice stopped him immediately.

"Don't." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, but pulled back again. Takumi whined and opened his eyes, beginning to register Itachi's presence. "I remember when I found him...I fucked him in the car,_ hard._ His ass was so tight, Sasuke, it felt so good...so tight...he kept clenching down on my dick so hard I almost had to pull out...but I didn't, and I'm glad. He's such a good fuck, baby brother." Itachi paused for a moment, watching how Sasuke trembled in response to his words. "He was so _hot."_

Itachi smirked at the panting mess he turned Sasuke into. The younger raven turned back to the sweating and needy little boy splayed on the couch for his taking. He would probably let him, too. Sasuke didn't think twice after what Itachi said to him. He was too painfully hard, too aroused by Itachi watching, and too turned on by the precious boy beneath him. He pushed Takumi until he was lying properly on the couch, then climbed up and settled between his legs; Takumi quickly wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, not even really understanding what was happening but not wanting to stop. Sasuke said he would make him feel good, and he had. Sasuke said he would make him feel even _better,_ and he had. He trusted him. He wanted this. He fucking _wanted_ Sasuke to do anything he wanted to because he knew it would feel good. Sasuke stroked himself a few times to spread the pre-cum, only having half a mind to give Takumi some form lubrication.

"This'll hurt, but...I swear it'll feel better than anything you've ever felt before," Sasuke whispered huskily. He couldn't wait anymore, couldn't take anymore. He needed to fuck Takumi _now._

"Just- Please," the boy moaned.

He barely heard Itachi chuckle from his place far to the side. This was an entirely unexpected surprise, and Itachi couldn't say that he liked surprises, but this one...well, he had to admit it was a pretty damn good sight to come home to: seeing his baby brother devour Takumi's ass had been much more of a turn on than he initially wanted. He leaned against the wall near the front door and watched, content being a spectator.

"Ah, shit, Takumi," Sasuke hissed in a high voice as he began to push through the first ring. He gripped Takumi's hips with more force than necessary, causing the small body to whimper and hold onto Sasuke's wrists.

"St-Stop!"

Sasuke pushed himself farther until only the last few inches remained. Takumi bit his lip, shaking and reaching for Sasuke's neck. Delirious, Sasuke didn't know how to respond other than to allow the boy to pull him close and nuzzle into his chest while the elder of the two hummed in the back of his throat, enjoying how hot and tight Takumi's ass was. Itachi was right. He would be an amazing fuck, one Sasuke would undoubtedly want to experience with frequency. He reached up a hand and brushed Takumi's hair from his sweaty brow and shushed him, kissing his clenched eyelids.

"It's okay, Takumi," he whispered. "Just breathe. You'll be fine once you get used to it."

Takumi nodded and held Sasuke tighter but rested his head back on the plush cushions. It hurt so much more than the good had felt; shots of pain coursed up Takumi's lower back, embedding themselves deep in his ass and spine. He whimpered quietly and almost asked Sasuke to pull out when he kissed him again. Sasuke didn't like seeing Takumi sad like this. Drugged as he was, he still loved this boy and wanted to protect him as best he could. He melded their lips together, gentler than before for the sake of making him feel safe, and moved his hands to hold Takumi's face softly, rubbing circles into his cheeks with barely noticeable pressure.

He did his best to keep his lower half as still as possible under the circumstances; although, he really just wanted to fuck him until his throat was raw. No, he'd never topped before, but...he wanted to feel that power, know what it was like to reduce someone else to that familiar mess of wanton moans. So far, he really enjoyed it, that tight heat clamping down around him. He dug his knees into the cushions, doing everything he could just to _stay still._

"You're so hot, Takumi," he murmured, moving to lick at the shell of his ear.

Takumi let out another sound at Sasuke's careful attention and rolled his hips the slightest, not even meaning to, and cried out. Sasuke took it as the sign to move, even though Takumi whimpered inaudibly for Sasuke to stop. It hurt so bad he couldn't speak right. How did Sasuke enjoy this? How was this supposed to feel _better?_ He just wanted Sasuke to use his tongue again, because obviously he couldn't find that same-

"Oh God!" he rasped, his voice already failing.

This was so much better than when he touched himself, than Sasuke's fingers, than Sasuke's _tongue._ The pleasure felt so good it overrode all of the pain. There was only that amazing pleasure with every stroke, the hot and fuzzy twisting in his gut as he got closer and closer to that high place, this one higher than last night if that were even possible.

Sasuke moved his hands to hold Takumi's waist and helped him match the rhythm he'd set. He was clumsy, but the noises he made and the sheer tight heat encasing him made up for that ten times over. Sasuke had never felt anything like this before, not his dick in an ass, and he found himself sad to say that. He let Takumi take over his own movements and brought both of his hands to tear at his scalp, yanking at his hair and arching his back as he thrust harder and deeper into the little body he towered above.

Takumi tried to cry out Sasuke's name, tried to beg him to move faster and harder, but all that came out were inhuman noises. His throat was so raw from his absolute screaming. He reached for Sasuke again, looking for some way to get Sasuke to hit him _hard,_ to hit that spot every single time. Sasuke leaned over Takumi and pressed the bodies close together, slowing down their pace just a fraction so he could reach down and fist Takumi's cock. Takumi's eyes rolled into the back of his head at this and he dug his nails into Sasuke's back, breaking skin easily. Sasuke moaned at the small pain and stroked his cock faster, fucking Takumi harder with every thrust that brought him closer to release.

Takumi reached his dry orgasm first, his hips jerking erratically as Sasuke pounded into his ass, harshly massaging his prostate in just the right way to throw him over the edge. He raked his nails across Sasuke's back, which was the act that sent him to release. He stilled and filled Takumi to bursting with his searing cum, gasping for air as wave after wave of this _stunning_ orgasm berated him senseless. He groaned and collapsed on top of Takumi, careful not to crush the little boy, and squeezed his eyes shut, searching for air. Takumi was equally as breathless, wedging his arms between their chests to relieve the pressure so he could take in full breaths. He felt like he was floating, like he was honestly and truthfully weightless. There wasn't Itachi, the house, the television, the couch, it was just Takumi and Sasuke basking in this perfect ecstasy. Too quickly, he lost consciousness before he could think to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck and bring him in for a gracious kiss.

After several moments, Sasuke picked himself up and gave Itachi a lopsided smile with half-lidded eyes. Even with a flaccid and spent cock, he still felt the small sparks of arousal quickly recharging his stamina. He wouldn't be finished until Itachi had his way with him- more specifically, until Sasuke impaled himself on Itachi's huge dick and felt that pretty little knife cut obtuse angles into his bruised skin. He was just_ itching_ to be hurt again.

"Come here," Sasuke said.

He wiggled a finger at Itachi, gesturing for him to come closer. Itachi uncrossed his arms and strode across the small space between them to capture Sasuke's lips with his own, biting and sucking harshly. Sasuke let out a sharp gasp and picked himself up, slowly pulling out of Takumi, until he was on his knees and Itachi bent over to kiss him. Sasuke reached a hand up and laced his fingers through Itachi's long and loose jet black tresses, tugging at them needily. Itachi brought his hands to the long scrapes on Sasuke's back, courtesy of Takumi, and dragged his fingernails through the shallow grooves. Sasuke gasped and arched his back, now moving his lips feverishly. His cock twitched at the pain, at the attention Itachi gave him, and he knew it wouldn't be long until he was fully hard again. Whatever Itachi had made him drink, plus fucking Takumi like that, and then coming off that high to be met with _this_ was a combination Sasuke knew he would obsess over for many nights to come.

Itachi picked Sasuke up, who wrapped his legs tightly around the elder's waist, and carried him to their bedroom, still sucking and biting at his lips. He kicked the door shut behind them and pinned Sasuke's back against it.

"You better hold on tight," Itachi said through a smirk.

He pulled out his pocket knife and pressed it to the inside of Sasuke's quivering thigh. Slowly, so slowly, he slid the blade up and through his skin, parting the scarred, milky flesh; the first few cuts like these took several moments to bleed, but the blood dripped liberally when they did. Sasuke dug his nails into Itachi's shoulders, hanging on for dear life and arching deeply into the cool touch of the blade. He grinded their erections together, Sasuke's cock now on the verge of being soaked with a generous amount of pre-cum. Itachi tossed the knife onto the nightstand quickly, pulled Sasuke away from the door, then fell onto the bed with his baby brother squirming beneath him desperately.

"Spread your legs nice and wide for your Aniki," Itachi growled.

Sitting up halfway, Sasuke parted his legs as far as he could stretch and smiled at Itachi with the most slutty expression he had in his drugged state. Fucking Takumi may have felt good, but he couldn't wait to feel the familiar burning stretch of his big brother filling him to his absolute limit.

"Itachi-nii...come on."

With a small, amused chuckle, Itachi leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips harshly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down until he tasted blood. Sasuke's eyes flitted shut and he moaned, arching his back from the bed in hopes of gaining friction against his painfully throbbing cock.

The cut on Sasuke's thigh bled heavily now, staining the pristine sheets beneath them a deep crimson, and Itachi trailed his hands through the mess of blood pooling on and around the wound. Sasuke whimpered helplessly as he felt that first blood-slicked finger nudging at his twitching hole. He had half a mind to tell Itachi to take him without preparation, but before he had a chance to do so two fingers were knuckle-deep inside him.

Sasuke arched again, clawing at Itachi's back for leverage as he finger-fucked him mercilessly, not giving him a single moment to adjust.

"A-Ahh-Aniki!" Sasuke threw his arms up and tore at the headboard.

Itachi forced a third finger alongside the other two, earning an ear-splitting mewl from his writhing little brother. He didn't even attempt to find Sasuke's prostate; his only goal was to loosen him as quickly as possible so he could fuck him within an inch of his life. Watching Sasuke fuck Takumi had riled him up more than he expected it to. He knew it would happen- it was a very strong aphrodisiac, he'd made sure of it- but he assumed Sasuke would have just raped the boy. Itachi was almost jealous, though he'd be the last to admit such a thing. Takumi's small, _willing_ body gave Sasuke pleasure only _Itachi_ was allowed to give.

"You little whore," Itachi hissed, a cruel, completely sadistic sneer curling the edges of his lips. "Did you like fucking Takumi's tight little ass?"

Sasuke nearly screamed as Itachi crammed a fourth finger inside his already-filled ass, forcing his body to stretch painfully to accommodate the intrusion.

"Did it feel better than _this?"_ Itachi twisted his fingers, harshly scraping his nails against Sasuke's inner walls. The younger screamed at the top of his lungs and shook his head wildly, throwing his hands back down to sink his nails deeper into Itachi's back as his mind and body were overloaded by the terrible- _amazing_- pain. He drew his knees together and screamed to the ceiling, just _dying_ to cum already.

"N-No!" he cried, rocking his hips back to force Itachi's unforgiving fingers deeper. "Oh God, fuck, fuck- no!"

Itachi withdrew his fingers quickly, earning a dejected moan from the shivering raven beneath him. Sasuke's chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to recover from being fingered so harshly, but then mewled quietly as Itachi leaned back to unbuckle his pants and pull out his cock.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke moaned, gyrating his hips and biting his lip as he threw his arms above his head. He laughed a short, breathless little laugh as he watched Itachi stroke himself quickly. "Mm...fuck me hard, big brother." He once again spread his legs as far as he could, beckoning Itachi closer with his half-lidded, sultry gaze.

Itachi chuckled and resumed his previous position above his slutty baby brother, his cock nudging at the teen's stretched hole. Blood from the wound on Sasuke's thigh served as lubricant once again, and Sasuke hissed as his brother harshly squeezed the split flesh, trying to get more of it.

Itachi slicked his cock with the crimson liquid, moaning quietly at the small pleasure he felt doing such a barbarous thing. Sasuke shivered underneath his big brother; he knew he was in for it.

"I think you need to be punished, Sasuke," Itachi murmured as he slowly pushed into Sasuke's tight heat. It swallowed him up effortlessly and Sasuke gasped loudly as Itachi _barely_ brushed against his prostate. Sasuke's thighs trembled as the burning pain of being stretched so wide overtook his entire mind. Nothing could compare to this. _Nothing._

"You're _mine."_

"Y-Yours!" Sasuke gasped, his hands flying to grip Itachi's loose hair and voice nearly giving out on him as Itachi began a bestial pace. Sasuke's entire body jolted with the power of Itachi's bruising thrusts and his head slammed against the headboard repeatedly. He tried his hardest to move in rhythm with Itachi, but he simply couldn't- not with how hard he was being fucked.

Itachi groaned and panted as he dug his nails into Sasuke's hips, breaking pale skin. Thick beads of blood flowed over Sasuke's jutting hip bones only to pool on the sheets beneath them, adding to the growing bloodstain around his upper leg. The younger raven began to feel slightly dizzy from blood loss and the repetitious slamming of his head against the wooden headboard, but he was too lost in pleasured agony to voice his complaints.

Sasuke moaned weakly, his climax building and building in his lower stomach until he was certain he was about to cum so hard he'd black out- but Itachi clamped pale fingers around the base of his bobbing erection, refusing to give Sasuke his ultimate pleasure.

"I-Itachi," Sasuke choked, writhing under the cruel hands of his sadistic older brother. "Please, p-please let me cum!"

"But you just came, Sasuke," Itachi rasped, slowing down the pace of his hips to a pace so unhurried it nearly had Sasuke sobbing. "You came inside that little boy...why should I let you cum again?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his entire back rose off the bed as Itachi deliberately rubbed against his prostate, his hand still firmly clamped around the base of Sasuke's pulsing cock. Sasuke was reduced to tortured moans as he teetered _so close_ to the edge, but unable to reach that highest peak because of Itachi's flat out refusal.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sasuke sobbed, writhing desperately as Itachi's cock massaged his prostate _perfectly_ again and again. "P-Please, big brother, I l-love you, I-I'm sorry, please, please!"

With a small, satisfied chuckle, Itachi unwound his pale fingers from Sasuke's swollen cock and picked up the pace of his hips once more. Sasuke screamed his climax almost immediately, his cock spurting rope after rope of hot cum onto their connected bodies. His ass's vice-like clenching around Itachi's cock was enough to trigger the elder's climax as well, and he came with a hoarse shout that was muffled by biting Sasuke's wounded, wrapped shoulder until that lovely copper taste burst inside his mouth.

Sasuke mewled weakly as his ass was filled to the brim with Itachi's cum and his shoulder buzzed with a small bit of numbed pain. His entire body felt light and airy, likely due to blood loss and his recent orgasms, and perhaps even a mild concussion. His eyes quickly fluttered shut as he felt the elder pull out of his abused entrance, and he found sleep not long after.

Itachi's breaths were harsh and ragged as he sat back to survey the damage he'd inflicted. He smirked as he saw the deep gash on Sasuke's thigh, but his smirk faltered once he realized how much blood he'd truly lost. Without giving it much more thought, Itachi stood and fetched a roll of gauze from the bathroom before quickly rejoining his sleeping baby brother on their bed. He wrapped Sasuke's wound carefully and briefly considered cleaning it before deciding the steady stream of blood probably flushed out any bacteria.

As he laid down next to his baby brother, wrapping a possessive arm around him and pulling him as close as he could, a disturbing thought played through his mind.

_What would you do if you lost him?_

* * *

**Daelyn: Personally, I don't see the SasuTaku fluff as pedophilia. I don't imagine Sasuke has matured much beyond Takumi's own age because of his own mental instabilities and the shit he's gone through. If anything, the ItaSasu is pedophilia because of this. Sasuke has no decent judgment, no correct idea of what love, respect, or boundaries are, nor does he have the slightest inkling of how wrong what he's doing with Itachi or Takumi is. He's a little kid up here. *taps head* He hasn't grown up at all. Anyway, that's just my personal diagnosis of a fraction of Sasuke's present mental state. XD No, it's not a justification of the technical pedophilia going on in this chapter between Sasuke and Takumi; it's honestly how I feel about Sasuke, and probably how most clinical practitioners of the psychological sort (or anyone with some small knowledge of the development of the human brain) would feel about him.**

* * *

_"Mmmm lil boi. Lemme feel you up," the priest said. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and thrust his hips in mockery of what he wanted to do to Takumi's bum. Takumi whimpered then sunk to his knees in front of the priest and suckled on his holy ochinchin._

_"Tastes like the blood of Christ," Takumi moaned, suckling harder._

_"Allow the love of God to flow down your sinful throat," the priest mewled, thrusting his hips with abandon as he plowed the boy's heathen throat. "The holiness of my semen will cleanse you of your sins."_ **Daelyn: The real Eucharist no one talks about.**

* * *

**Hookers aren't worth as much as real people.**

* * *

_"Yes, Father-sama-san-kun-dono," Sasuke said_. **Daelyn: He's covering his bases.**

* * *

_Cody: *reads Daelyn writing about Sasuke and Takumi holding hands* "SEEEEE. THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY FLUFFY AND THEN THEIR FIRST TIME*tildas*"_

**Daelyn: *cackles* "Now I have to pee." *leaves***

_Cody: o n o_


End file.
